Yes Miss
by Get Outta My Lana Del Way
Summary: Beca and her philosophy teacher, Miss Beale are in a teacher/student with benefits scenario. Knowing they're bound to get caught one day, but when and is it really no strings attached?
1. Chapter 1

Beca glanced out of the window, her mind elsewhere than the paper in front of her. She waited for her dire lesson to end so she could go back to the isolation of her dorm, shut out the world with her headphones and do something worthwhile with her life, instead of learning the ways of philosophy. Turning her head to the clock perched high on the wall, she huffed a sigh in result of there being another 10 minutes left.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she saw the only thing that was keeping her sane from the clutches of philosophy; a svelte woman, not much older than her with wavy red hair that flowed beyond her shoulders and piercing ocean blue eyes. She sat behind a desk at the front of the class, pen in hand, attentively marking sheet after sheet. This woman was Chloe Beale, Beca's almost criminally attractive philosophy teacher. Despite the fact that Beca hated the subject, she couldn't help occasionally look forward to lessons due to the way Miss Beale would crack jokes that resulted in the cutest contagious smile Beca had ever seen.

"Ok, you guys can pack up now." Announced Miss Beale, forcing Beca back from her illusions of her, realising how long she had been staring at her teacher's delicate features. Had she noticed? Beca crammed everything back into her small backpack with no ordination and joined the back of the crowd exiting the room.

"Beca, can I have a word." She whipped around, having been almost out the classroom and faced her teacher whom had just called her. Waiting patiently for everyone else to leave, giving them an occasional awkward smile, Beca received a cheeky wind from the redhead resulting in the younger woman locking the door, leaving just the two woman in the quiet classroom, caging them in. After standing in a comfortable silence of eyes lazily gazing down each other's figure for a couple of moments, Beca initiated the first interaction. She stalked towards the taller woman who was sat on the edge of her desk awaiting Beca's arrival. Not stopping when she got to where the distance a normal person would stand from another, she carried on walking until they were inches apart; able to hear the faint breaths of one another. The brunette could see every freckle and blemish (not that she had any; her skin was flawless) on Chloe's skin at this high proximity.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Miss?" Beca asked, absentmindedly fiddling with a button on the other woman's blouse, quirking a cunning smile "And we both know full well it's not about my grades."

"And how do you know that Miss Mitchell?" Chloe responded, keeping up the teacher routine, "You could be failing for all you know."

"Well, that is possible," Beca murmured, inevitably pulling the button she was messing with out of its socket revealing the tiniest part of tanned flesh from Chloe's chest, "I am easily distracted in these lessons."

"The feelings mutual Mitchell." Chloe said playfully but truthfully.

"But it's actually about the matter of something you left at mine last night." Beca furrowed her brow at Chloe's statement.

"And what would that be?" And with that the redhead quickly connected their lips together tugging the other girl in to deepen the kiss by the sides of her arms she was fondly smoothing. Blinded by passion and the ferocity of the kiss, Beca clumsy backed them up into the whiteboard on the wall, exchanging black pen that was written upon it onto the back of Chloe's jacket. Soon the jacket along with Beca's were discarded carelessly on the floor as they roamed eachother's mouth even more. Beca throatily moaned as Chloe massaged her tongue against the brunette's. Beca disconnected their kiss, with Chloe this time moaning, but with discontent and began to suck and nibble on Chloe's pulse point sending shivers down her spine making her toss her head back in pleasure. This caused a dull thud as she had hit her head on the wall, but she didn't mind, the pain was pleasantly masked by the overwhelming sensation between her slender legs.

Beca lingered open mouth kisses over Chloe's neck as she worked on the rest of the buttons on the redheads blouse, eventually tugging it off and over her shoulders, slipping it slowly down her arms to the floor, her hands touching every bit of skin on the way. Chloe gave a throaty whimper as Beca started to knead her breasts through the thin material of her bra. But the older woman retracted her nails that were running down Beca's back and grabbed the hands perusing her breasts, pulling them down with purpose, beyond her toned stomach; ending in the place she needed them the most. She clarified her needs with a grunt.

Beca chuckled at the other woman's forwardness and dawdled her hands around the waistband of Chloe's tight black skirt. Dragging the time out even more, she looked up at the other woman and smiled as she had her eyes tightly shut preparing herself for Beca's actions or trying to control the younger woman's hands with her mind. Beca loved seeing Chloe all worked up but decided to put her out of her misery, scampering her fingers into her skirt, past her underwear and plunged a finger into the other woman - maybe she wasn't done with the teasing just yet. They both gasped as Chloe was absolutely soaked and Beca's touch took her by surprise. Not wasting anymore time as Chloe already seemed pretty close, Beca added another digit to the ministrations; thanked by a series of breathy moans from the redhead.

She turned, contorted and twisted her fingers inside the other woman pushing her closer and closer to the edge. With one last thrust of her able fingers, Chloe had reached her high and her vision went blurry and her legs went weak as she rode out her climax. Beca tugged her in to a passionate kiss suppressing her crescendo of moans and slowly exhausted the fire racing through Chloe's entire body.

This arrangement had been happening for a while now. The sneaking around making it that more exciting. It wasn't happening because they were lonely or just wanted someone to satisfy their needs; it was happening because they enjoyed the others company. For Beca the intensity and the thrill of being with Chloe whereas the redhead liked the authority she had on the younger one and the comfort of having another in her arms. But it wasn't just multi, maybe never ending hook-ups, they both cared for eachother but wouldn't yet let the other know it.

Still out of breath, Chloe straightened up her skirt and grabbed her blouse from the floor, smoothing out the creases as she buttoned it back on. Meanwhile, Beca pretty pleased with how the lesson unexpectedly panned out, combed out her racked by Chloe's fingernails hair with her hands, making herself look vaguely presentable for prying eyes.

"Thanks," the redhead cheered as Beca handed her her jacket, "I would say we should be this more often, but we already do." She winked.

"I'm not complaining." Beca replied smugly, "I'm glad I left something behind last night."

"Me too. But right now I'm late for my next class." The older woman who should be off boundaries informed, picking up sheets from her desk that were necessary for her next class. Softly she kissed Beca on the cheek and squeezed her hand tightly in hers before making her way to the door.

"You should call me. Maybe we can hang-"

"Bye Beca." Chloe exclaimed as she unlocked the door and tossed her hand up in the air as if to wave goodbye to the brunette who was left standing stunned in the empty classroom, wanting more.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IT'S THE NICE THING TO DO! (Kinda rhymes...)**

**If you have any ideas for next chapters I will take them into consideration. I have a plan but I'd love to know what you guys want or liked so far :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind support with my fanfiction, I'm kinda new to this so I really appreciate it!**

** 98% of this chapter is a flashback and I haven't put it in italics or whatever because I'm a lazy aca-bitch! Enjoy.**

* * *

In result of mind-numbingly stacking CD's, Beca drifted her attend away from the Adam Lambert CD in her hand and to a certain redhead she'd rather be spending her time with. She tried to contain her raging smile as thoughts of the woman raced through her mind as Luke might think she was a bit of a psycho, smiling at a job that was so tedious.

Beca had been waiting for a text from Chloe all day, but Chloe loved to tease her (in more ways than one) so she would keep Beca hanging there like a puppet on a string until further notice. Beca was sure Chloe would call, she always does. And if she does call, Beca will go running like a servant to its master. But she can't help it. There's something about the gorgeous redhead that she can't refuse. Her eyes maybe, her endearing smile or maybe the way she holds Beca in her arms. Maybe they all add up to the huge package that makes Chloe so tantalisingly good yet so utterly bad for her.

"I'm reading too much into this." Beca thought to herself. So instead of thinking too much about Chloe who causes a dull throbbing to her core, she recalled the first time their sexual arrangement occurred, a couple of months ago.

February 2012

"Incoming!" Beca tore her focus away from mixing songs on her laptop and looked around for the source of the noise; she had her headphones on so the yell must had been pretty loud for her to hear it. Sure enough she saw a large blonde galloping the DJ's way, waving over-excitedly being pursued by a tall busty brunette and a plump black woman who was enjoying the view from behind. Beca groaned at the thought of human contact with her abnormal friends and slipped her headphones off her ears so she looked vaguely entertained by their presence.

"Yo DJ Mitchell," Fat Amy hollered followed by some scratching noises of an imaginary DJ desk. Beca cringed at her friend's entrance and smiled awkwardly as if to warn others she wasn't friends with these people, let alone know them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Beca asked, her voice sounding unintentionally irritated.

"Hello to you too!" Stacie giggled as she and the other two woman took a seat on the grass, encircling Beca.

"No seriously, what are you doing here?" Beca asked this time more sternly as she noticed her friends were making themselves comfortable.

"We have a free period and decided to have lunch with our aca-awesome midget of a friend!" Fat Amy replied smiling.

"Oh fair enough," Beca said, defeated, "Amy would you stop using aca in front of every word. You're not even in an acapella group." She claimed.

"I think you'll find I was in a acapella group back in Tasmania, the only group with teeth." She corrected, showing a cheesy grin exhibiting her pristine teeth. Beca rolled her eyes at Amy's double life and turned her attention to the food Stacie and Cynthia-Rose was already tucking into.

After minutes of munching on food, Stacie shattered the comfortable silence and said "So Beca, what's the deal with you working at the radio station?" She developed her point as Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I mean it doesn't exactly sound fun. Or do you just go for the eye candy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, are you getting in with that guy who works there, Justin or whoever?" Fat Amy joined in, all three girls staring at the helpless brunette waiting for her to spill the beans.

"His name is Jesse. And I don't know what you're talking about." Beca responded, batting away Amy's teasing remark with a firm shake of the head. And with that Beca was bombarded with a wave of questions about how their secret relationship came about and frequent teasings and compliments on what a nice choice she had made; all woman present not knowing who Beca really had a crush on.

Beca had finally had enough and with her friends blatantly shunning her previous threats, she decided to make them shut up. She scanned the area for anything worthy to throw at them and spotted a ripe untouched tomato from their lunch. Perfect. By this point Amy was dancing around giggling at their newly found secret. Beca's aim wasn't great and a moving target definitely didn't help. But despite that, the small brunette launched the tomato at Amy at a considerable speed. This throw only verified that Beca was a terrible shot as it narrowly missed the Australian, who had only just realised what was happening and flew straight into the path of a tall ginger walking obliviously by.

The incident would of been easily resolved if Beca didn't know the unlucky person who had just been splattered with tomato; making a new acquaintance on the way. But Beca did know the girl. In fact this woman was her philosophy teacher. Instead of apologising, the guilty brunette just sat there gaping at how the tomato had burst against the redhead's body causing a layer of tomato skin and juice to coat her attire. But she couldn't help but think how her teacher still looked attractive even with the tomatoey mess dripping off her startled face.

Slowly Beca realised her fault and got up, dragging her limbs behind her to awkwardly make amends.

"Oh my god Miss Beale, I'm so sorry." Beca cowered as she made her way towards the slender woman.

"That's ok, Beca." She replied trying to wipe off the mess from her clothes, but only making it worse, "I'm sure I've got another top in my bag. No need to worry." She reassured, gripping Beca's wrist causing the younger woman to feel uneasy and slightly turned on at the new found contact. Beca gazed at her wrist and then lustfully into the redhead's calm blue eyes, getting lost in the serenity of them.

"I better go change. I probably smell terrible." Her teacher declared, winking at Beca wickedly, breaking the contact and walked off confidently even though she was covered in tomato remains.

Beca, realising she was still smiling at the wake and memory of her flirtatious teacher, scurried back to her clan of friends.

"Wow you really made a mess of things there Bec!" Cythnia-Rose laughed when Beca returned. The brunette sarcastically laughed at the others attempt at a joke and turned her head to watch Miss Beale walk into an outside toilet to obviously clean up. She bit her lip pondering whether to pursue the woman. She grabbed her litter of bags, headphones and a laptop and told the girls "I'm gonna go apologise to Chloe again," implying not to wait for her; deciding she would follow the woman despite apologising multiple times already.

"Ohh Chloe? On first name bases are we now?" Amy giggled to the others, receiving a unpleasant hand gesture and a mocking expression from Beca.

* * *

"You know, I think you really pull of the messy dirty look." Beca commented as she entered the weirdly unlocked bathroom that was occupied only by the person she seeked the most. Chloe who was dabbing water on her stained blouse was completely unfazed by the younger woman's presence, almost pleased in fact. The more water she applied, the clingier and translucent the blouse became which benefitted Beca very much as she could just about see the redhead's bra underneath.

"Well at least someone's enjoying themselves." Chloe replied looking at Beca's reflection in the mirror on the wall by the sinks she was standing at.

"I'm sorry Miss." Beca moped, pouting slightly. Chloe merely shook her head reassuringly.

"You might want to lock the door though, or otherwise some innocent freshman might come walking in." Beca advised smugly trying to avert her gaze from her teacher's chest.

"I think they already have," Chloe said, quirking her eyebrow as if she knew Beca wasn't here to excuse herself again, "lock it then." Beca hurried to the door and turned the lock.

Realising she was fighting a lost cause with the ruined top of hers, Chloe unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off revealing smooth bare skin and her lace bra. Beca coughed innocently, her eyes widening. The noise of her throat clearing made the redhead dart her gaze to Beca's, recognising her eyes were filled with lust. Chloe fumbled around in her bag trying to find another blouse, retrieving it eventually. She slipped on this pale blouse with as much ease as before.

"Let me," the younger woman offered. She clutched hold of the collar, looking deep into Chloe's piercing blue orbs. Beca was expecting the other woman to back away, but to her surprise, she did not. She only tensed as Beca's fingers slowly grazed over the her taut tanned skin. Beca peered deep into Chloe's eyes, looking for some kind of approval of what Beca was thinking of doing next.

Chloe's moan was an excellent voice of approval after Beca leaned in and kissed her with meaning; like she had wanted to do that for a while. It was like the whole world was shut out and it felt like only the two of them remained as their lips locked. The kiss become very heated after that with tongues and teeth clashing, becoming more urgent by the second. Chloe being the oldest, took control not that Beca minded as she was lost in the moment. The redhead hoisted the younger woman up on the counter never parting their mouths.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages," Chloe mumbled against Beca's skin as she started kissing and nibbling on her neck, "ever since you walked in at the start of this year." Beca moaned in agreement running her fingers through Chloe's fiery locks. Chloe took off the brunette's plaid shirt over her head, instantly reattaching their lips together and running her hands up and down Beca's uncovered sides.

After minutes of torturous teasing by skimming her hands around Beca's throbbing core and kissing every inch of skin she could find, Chloe tugged the DJ's jeans off as her moans were merging into needy whines. The redhead rubbed slow circles on Beca's core, moaning at how deliciously wet she felt.

"Please Chloe." Beca begged pushing the older woman's hand further towards her clit.

"Miss Beale," Chloe corrected tutting as she slowly shimmied Beca's underwear around her delicate ankles and started tracing random shapes between her slippery folds, driving Beca crazy. She wasn't in the mood for games. The brunette was biting her lip and had her eyes tightly shut in anticipation. Painfully slowly Chloe inserted two fingers into Beca, knowing it wasn't enough and Beca's pleading moans magnified her theory. Eventually when the novelty had gone of teasing Beca, and Chloe realised she really wanted her high, she fluidly dove her fingers in and out of Beca making her curse and moan loudly. Chloe added to the pleasure by added another digit swiftly and sucked hard on Beca's pulse point, hopefully causing a hickey. The DJ's grip tightened on the redheads shoulder as did the walls encasing Chloe's fingers as Beca got closer and closer to her climax and suddenly let go releasing not only curse-filled moans but fluid down Chloe's working hand.

Beca slowly regained her breathing and her posture as she had slumped herself on Chloe's shoulder after feeling absolutely exhausted with pleasure and content. She sighed happily. Chloe ran her hands under the tap to get rid of the smell Beca and tomatoes as the other woman jumped off the counter pulling up her lower garments.

"So umm, is this going to become a regular thing?" Beca asked pointing between the two of them, intrigued. The other woman hadn't thought of this idea, but she liked it, despite the fact that it was wildly forbidden.

"If you want it to be."

"Yes Miss."

* * *

**I Hope you liked it. Sorry it was a bit long, I underestimated my writing ability! Please reviews, it means a lot :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had just got back from the radio station and was lying face down on top of her bed, having not moved for many minutes. The sight and thought of stacking CD's had finally got to her, causing a searing headache so strong she thought nothing nor no one could ease it. But she was however wrong as she turned her head towards her phone on the nearby desk simultaneously rubbing her stiff neck, to see who had caused it to chime and Beca to eventually move from her slumber.

Her eyes lit up and she sharply sat bolt upright as the sender of the text was non other than Miss Chloe Beale. The pain of her headache was starting to dissolve, it was being well masked by the joy of Chloe finally texting her after Beca had been waiting all day. Her stomach flipped, filled with the vague flutter of butterflies as she red the redhead's message: **I** **marked your essay.**

It was a normal text but Beca knew there was another meaning to it. There always was with Chloe. So making the older woman work for what she wanted, Beca replied: **Oh, decided to finally text me, have we?**

Trying to conceal her cheeky grin in result of her playful remark, Beca waited for Chloe's reply, which soon came: **I'm a busy woman, Beca.**

Beca rolled here eyes the other woman's act and texted sarcastically: **But you still have time to fool around with me despite your busy schedule.**

**Precisely. Now, about your essay. I would wait until your next lesson with me to give it back to you, but I think there's some issues with it we need to go over together...privately.**

There it was. The invitation Beca wholeheartedly could not refuse. The redhead had twisted her arm once again like she did so very often with her charm and cunning tricks. So confidently Beca replied: **I'll be there in ten.**

**Sure you will** Chloe stated, like she was evident of Beca's excitement and cheery expression all the way from her apartment; knowing how tightly she had Beca wrapped around her finger and they both loved it.

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked from her bed in their shared dorm, not glancing up from the magazine she was ogling at. Beca had been caught picking up her jacket from the annoyingly creaky closet.

"Out" Beca blatantly told,

"But Amy and Cynthia-Rose are coming 'round in a bit. We're gonna play video games and watch movies." Stacie whined.

Beca was slowly fidgeting towards the door, "Well as fun as that sounds, I've gotta roll, so... Have fun!" Beca called as she closed the door behind her and her petty excuses, cringing at the thought of watching more films than she had to. She threw on her jacket and buried her phone in the pocket, setting off towards Chloe's apartment which was a few blocks away; knowing the way like the back of her hand as she had been there on many occasions.

* * *

Beca rapped patiently on the apartment door, her breath laboured from the walk over. The door opened, showing a relaxed Chloe with a matching attitude to her clothing as she was wearing a large t-shirt that hung loosely from her shoulders which was stuffed into her denim shorts; tucking it in carelessly. She beamed at Beca.

"Hi," Chloe welcomed, leaning against the door frame as she drunk up Beca's figure encased in black worn out skinny jeans and a burgundy shirt covered by her dark blue jacket.

_Typical Beca _Chloe sighed contentedly to herself.

"Good evening m'lady." The brunette replied, puffing out her chest, making her look bigger and taller; despite the fact she was still several inches smaller than the redhead. But Chloe found Beca's height and constant want to be broader and more intimidating endearing.

Chloe pushed the door further open, hinting Beca to come inside and she did. Her apartment was spacious but small with creamy walls and a open plan layout. The rooms were tidy with small heaps of books, letters and important documents balancing on desks or the light brown carpet randomly. Apart from that, every ornament, poster, painting and piece of furniture had a specific place to go. Beca liked this about Chloe's apartment, it reflected the structure in Chloe's life but also her bubbly, unapologetic personality and sometimes reckless decisions were represented by what was in the cupboards or what was on the pages of the books or burnt onto the discs.

Beca made her way into the apartment, it's first room being a modern kitchen and leaned back against the marble counter, thinking about how she could never get tired of these four walls. Glancing around, a fumble of sheets clipped together roughly, caught her eye. She focused her eyes harder on the papers and realised her name was written upon it in her scratchy handwriting.

"Oh, you have marked my essay." Beca said surprised, peering over to Chloe bewilderedly, clutching the essay in her small hand. Chloe had her head in a cupboard, searching its content.

"Why so surprised?" The redhead responded rhetorically, her voice echoed from the inside of the cupboard, "Did you really think I would claim to have marked your paper, just to get you here?" She continued, pulling her head from the cupboard and turning it towards Beca, quirking her eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah!" Beca chuckled bluntly. They both laughed, both knowing the older woman would sink that low in hope of seducing the younger brunette; it had been done before.

"Ah ha!" Chloe declared finally finding the item she was hunting for buried deep in the back of the cupboard. She tossed the item at Beca, causing a crunching sound as she caught it clumsily. Beca furrowed her brow and shook the content of the bag in confusion, "What's this for?"

"Dinner. Before the show." the redhead replied throwing over a wink as she strutted over to sit at the table, she gestured towards the paper and the bag of nacho chips in Beca's palms "Bring those with you."

Beca marched over to the table and sank into the chair next to Chloe, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Beca we are going to discuss your essay." Chloe spoke, as if she could read Beca's thoughts like a book but smiled anyway at the younger woman's attempt to avoid her teaching skills. The other woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and teared open the bag, sending a rush of cheese flavoured air into her nostrils. The snack still not enough to shake the disappointment off her face.

"Hey," Chloe nudged Beca in the side gaining her attention, "Don't worry, it won't take long." Beca returned Chloe's smile weakly and knew it wouldn't as the redhead was an excellent teacher. Her teaching techniques and enthusiasm of the subject she taught might have been the reason Beca took such a strong likely to the woman; despite her good looks.

Five minutes had past and Beca's mind was already trailing off, not concentrating on the helpful words tumbling out of her teacher's mouth. But instead, concentrating on the redheads mouth in general, her soft lips and her working tongue that eased its way out of her mouth whenever Chloe was adorably wracking her brain for answers. Chloe could feel eyes boring into her skull but not the ones she wanted, just lustful ones trying to get attention. Chloe gave up and returned Beca's gaze, scowling a little at the lack of effort Beca was putting into this session. But her expression soon softened, realising she couldn't stay mad at Beca long, when she was tugging her lip with her teeth in such an endearing way.

"Do you know what, I'm so done with you." Chloe exclaimed, tugging Beca into a rough kiss by the scruff of her shirt. Beca moaned, voicing both confusion and surprise at the forwardness of Chloe's actions,

"You never listen to me." Chloe continued her attempt to stay angry at the brunette but her act didn't last long as the more kisses she laid on Beca's lips, the more her frustration turned into affection; blinding the redhead with a strong need for the woman sat next to her, who was now getting used to the ferocity of Chloe's mouth.

"Yes I do!" Beca reassured, fighting Chloe's approaching tongue in favour to talk. Chloe's thoughtful expression met Beca's raised eyebrow expression, making Chloe think of times Beca had listened to her instructions as she slipped off Beca's jacket.

"Apart from in the bedroom." Chloe finally declared, realising Beca was very obedient in the department. Beca gave up retaliating and reconnected their mouths, hungry for more.

Clumsy fists pulled Beca out of her seat and the women stumbled in the direction of the redhead's bedroom, knocking into furniture on the way, making them mumble chuckles into one another's mouths; they hadn't parted them in a while, enjoying the taste and heat of the other's mouth so much.

They eventually parted as they arrived at their destination despite making a few detours into walls, ceasing the advantage to push the other against it so their greedy hands could roam the curves and contours of their body. Chloe shimmied out of her baggy top and shorts revealing black underwear clinging to her body as Beca tried to tug her trousers down, losing her balance and landing softly onto the bed discarding the nuance to the floor along with Chloe's garments. Chloe crawled onto the bed, smiling mischievously at Beca and straddled her. Her damp center was pushing down onto Beca's, eliciting a guttural moan from her as the redhead started to slowly sway her hips, enjoying the sensation and the teasing Beca helplessly had to endure. Chloe unbuttoned Beca's shirt leaving a trail of open-mouth pecks on the flesh she belatedly revealed. Beca tossed her head back as Chloe's hips rocked more vigorously, making her center throb harder and yearn for more contact. Unclasping the bra that surrounded Beca's breasts, Chloe licked the marks that outlined where the brunette's bra had been, trying to sooth the skin. Beca pined for Chloe to fulfil her needs but she also liked the way Chloe loved foreplay and could drag it out for ages without neither of them getting bored; only restless with anticipation.

But Chloe was getting tired of teasing and wanted to turn things up a notch or two. She stopped her circling hips causing Beca to open her eyes and see what was wrong. But nothing was wrong, the complete opposite in fact as the redhead dipped her hand into Beca underwear and lazily wondered them through the slick folds. Chloe wasn't surprised by the amount of Beca's wetness, seeing Chloe was the master of foreplay. She had gained that proud title a few compromising positions like this ago. Beca cursed loudly in result of the redheads fingers brushing through her folds faster this time, running a random path. Painstakingly slow, Chloe pushed a finger into Beca, a whimper from the brunette encouraging her to pursue her actions but it still wasn't enough. Her whimpers turned into long throaty gasps as Chloe worked her skilled fingers faster, causing Beca's hips to meet her uneven rhythm. Pleased with the affect she was having over Beca, she added another finger into the thrusting curling them right to the spot Beca wanted them, getting rewarded with louder curse strung sentences that were almost unintelligible.

Chloe skimmed her delicate fingers down her own torso and dove past the hem of her underwear, rubbing her clit frantically as the sight of Beca reaching her climax was making her restless. Chloe's actions were enough to send Beca over the edge, screaming and cursing into the wind, riding her high to the fullest, not wanting to come back down.

She opened her eyes, trying to savour the immense feeling and saw Chloe concentrating adoringly on her ministrations; prepared to fulfil her own pleasure if required. Beca sighed at the sight of Chloe's messy yet somehow still flawless ginger hair, the ends sticking to her shoulders coated in sweat. Beca pushed Chloe down with her body, snapping the redhead back into reality. Clasping her hand over the teachers wrist, Beca removed her hand, pausing the pleasure coursing through Chloe's body and eliciting an irritated moan from her pursed lips. Beca shook her head lightly at the disgruntled woman as if to say inaudibly that this was Beca's job. She wasted no time in inserting her digits fluently inside the underwear and into Chloe as the redhead was getting more annoyed the more time her needs weren't being catered for. Chloe white fisted the bed sheets, getting lost in Beca touch, feeling herself getting pushes closer to the edge. Just a few more thrusts.

But her needs were short-lived and Beca's actions were soon halted as a clatter of keys jingled in the door and the room only next door to them was filled with a chirpy voice as they struggled to open the locked front door

"Chlo, it's me! I wanted to ask you something important." The woman shouted, the exhausted women clearly hearing her through the wall of the bedroom.

"Aubrey." Chloe hissed to Beca but mostly herself as she rolled Beca off

of her body, panic stricken. She searched impotently for her t-shirt in the pile of discarded clothes. Beca was beyond confusions but was directed to hide under the bed by Chloe's gestures while she struggling to put her top on quickly.

"Chloe?" Aubrey raised her voice, hunting for her friend,

"Coming Aubrey!" Chloe shakily reassured as she opened the bedroom door, leaving Beca possibly exposed if Aubrey was looking well enough. Chloe shut the door behind her giving Beca a nervous look as she did so, not easing the tension what so ever. By this time the brunette had shuffled under the bed, lying in the tight gap between the mattress and floor, feeling her hot raged breath against the carpet. She could hear talking from the other room but she couldn't quite distinguish what the women's voices were saying.

Damn Chloe for living in a multi-story building, or otherwise she might of been able to jump out the window without sustaining any injuries. They weren't planning on getting caught any time soon and they weren't ready to face the consequences if they did.

Time passed very slowly under the double bed, as Beca thought of every option of how to get out of this terrible situation without getting caught red handed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! (My favourite kind of ending!)**

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review my writing as I really wanna know if you like the concept or my writing or if you want to contribute any ideas or whatever...**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe slowly closed her bedroom door, staring deeply into the varnished wood as she tried to compose herself and give Beca as much time as possible to find a good hiding spot, in case Aubrey came snooping. She let out a sigh and turned around to face the unexpected visitor, a grin plastered onto her face.

"Were you sleeping?" Aubrey questioned suspiciously. She glanced down to the watch strapped to her wrist, "It's only half eight."

"You caught me!" Chloe said, hoping Aubrey wouldn't actually catch her out. Chloe wasn't one for early nights, she was a party girl at heart.

"Hmm," Aubrey hummed, tapping her foot and looking curiously at Chloe's dishevelled look. Luckily there is little difference between bed hair and sex hair; both as messy and tangled as the other.

Chloe could feel the blonde's prying eyes burn into her skin, making it feel tight and itchy as she tried to swallow the lie hiding only next door. Chloe hated lying to strangers. Let alone Aubrey, the girl she'd known for years and Aubrey could read her like a book she'd red a hundred times before, back to front. But maybe she had skipped a couple of pages as Aubrey wasn't noticing Chloe's unusually uptight demeanour. Her normally vibrant, gesture filled sentences were now being replaced with short sweaty palmed ones.

"Chloe." Aubrey shouted, trying to grab the redhead's attention, waving her hand in front of the other woman's face. Chloe reconnected Aubrey's gaze, looking dazed as she was lost in thought.

"Chlo, are you ok? You seem a bit out of it." Aubrey stated, peering worriedly at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Chloe replied rubbing her face as if to wake herself from a weird dream or to make her act seem more believable.

"What did you want to ask me?" She smiled, trying to hurry this encounter along as she was wondering how long Beca could wait patiently in silence for.

* * *

Beca huffed frustratedly, feeling like she'd been under the cramped bed for hours. Resisting the temptation of whistling a well known tune that was circling through her brain due to boredom, she wondered what was taking Chloe so long. Of course she wasn't stupid enough to go check the commotion as she could still hear the dull mumbled of people talking. There was no reason why Aubrey would come in Chloe's bedroom anyway so Beca was feeling pretty stupid being squashed into this small gap; good job she was of a compact size.

So enviably bored of this confinement, Beca attempted to scurry herself from underneath the bed. But as she was almost out, the bedroom door swung open. Beca hadn't even realised the lack of conversation coming from the other room, only now did she know. The force of the door opening caused a rush of cold air down Beca's spine adding to the chilling panic of being spotted. Beca stopped dead in her tracks, squeezing her eyes shut and flattening herself against the carpet; as if she was blending into her surroundings like a chameleon, trying to be unnoticed.

But all she heard was a faint giggle, not the confusion or bewilderment she was expecting. Beca peeled open her eyes timidly, soon letting out a sigh of relief as a woman with red curls cascading past her slender shoulders was standing in the doorway, complete with a entertained expression; amused by Beca's current position.

"That was close," Chloe sighed, her eyes getting wild as the shock of what just happened hit her square in the face. It could have been so much worse.

"What did Aubrey want?" Beca questioned as she clambered to her feet, slowly regaining her balance and composure as she had been lying awkwardly on her front for so long.

"I don't know, something about her class tomorrow," Chloe answered, rolling her eyes at the pointless reason Aubrey had come barging in. She loved Aubrey and all, but this was absolutely the worst possible time for her to want to have a nice chat, without getting scarred for life.

"Definitely nothing worth interrupting us for." Chloe smiled at Beca. Chloe pulled Beca into a wanting kiss, the redhead's lips trying to communicate her feelings: saying sorry for what had just happened, thanking Beca that they didn't get caught but also making up for the time they had lost by the unwanted diversion.

* * *

After last nights charades, Beca had swore to herself that she would try to stay away from Chloe for a while; until the dust settled. But she wasn't making an excellent attempt of staying away as she sat staring wonderstruckly at the enticing woman at this very moment in her philosophy class. The heat of the day had made her unable to tear her orbs away from the woman. That and the fact that Chloe was seductively fanning herself with a book, causing a soft breeze to ruffle her hair slightly. The heat had also resulted in the redhead undoing a few more buttons than necessary on her blouse. _Maybe this heat isn't_ _so bad_ Beca chuckled to herself.

Just as Beca's mind wondered even further away from the work she had been set, her phone vaguely buzzed in the pocket of her jeans. Trying not to make the action of retrieving her phone noticeable, she swiftly pulled it out, instantly being confusion by the sender of whom's name was illuminating the screen. She opened the text despite her dismay and red: **Would you stop staring at me. It's starting to get creepy.**

Beca whipped her head up and stared yet again at her teacher, but this time with confusion not lust. But Miss Beale was finding Beca's furrowed expression very amusing; not looking up from the sheets she was reading. Beca had been staring at the redhead's form for well over five minute, studying her curves and beauty diligently, but hadn't once noticed her grasp for her phone.

So consequently Beca texted the redhead back: **Sorry Miss, I can't concerntrate when there's much better things to look at.**

Beca knew Chloe would submit if she used the innocent student routine. She always did. Apart from today as the redhead confidently replied: **You'll be concentrating when I give you bad grades.** Beca feeling surprised by Chloe's feistiness.

But as she laying her fingers on the screen to type a returning text, the pencil stroked silence in the classroom was interrupted.

Miss," Chloe looked up from the papers she was gazing through and raised her eyebrows at the boy who had called her, "Have you marked our coursework yet?"

"Umm, I was a little er.. busy yesterday night so I didn't get around to marking them all, but I've done some of them." She explained blushing slightly as she darted her eyes across the classroom to Beca who was smiling mischievously at her comment; both knowing full well what she was doing last night to cause her to slip up on her perfect score of handing work back in early. And Beca couldn't contain her grin, knowing she was spending so much time with Chloe that it was effecting her job.

The bell rung loud and clear through the ancient bricked buildings, signalling a sudden rush of movement for student who wanted to hurry to their next class, go to their dorms or meet up with friends, all causing a collusion of young bodies in the thin hallways. Beca was among the many young adults hurrying around. She had packed her things up quickly, eager to start a new mix.

Beca was almost out the stuffy building feeling unusually grateful to venture outside as the breeze would halt the searing heat slightly. Suddenly a hand gripped around Beca's wrist and tugged her back, startling her. Beca turned her head to face the violator and saw the familiar tall brunette she shared a room with.

"I thought you were gonna wait for me?" Stacie questioned, loosening her grip on the smaller brunette's arm.

"Sorry Stace." Beca replied, feeling genuinely sorry. She had been a bit of an ass to Stacie and her other friends lately as most of her time centered around work, music and Chloe.

They slowly dawdled back to their dorm, walking through the grassy quad enjoying each other's company.

"So, what's the deal, huh?" Stacie asked brusquely. She was never good with small talk.

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Miss Beale of course!" Stacie badgered on. At this Beca stopped walking and turned towards Stacie, astonished at the bluntness of her question and the amazement of how she deduced her theory. Stacie rolled her eyes at Beca's innocently blank expression and continued, "Oh come on, you don't think I'm blind do you? It's obvious there's something going on between you two. If there isn't yet, there will be soon. She looks like she wants to rip your clothes off everytime she looks at you in philosophy and you don't seem to mind either!" Beca just stood there stunned, eyebrows raised and mouth gaping.

"Oh there she is now." Stacie declared pointing to the redhead who was happily conversing with Aubrey ten metres away; oblivious of the brunette's conversation. Beca pushed Stacie's pointing hand down trying not to draw attention to the two of them, attempting to concoct a way she could change Stacie's views on her and Chloe's relationship status.

"God she's hot." Stacie murmured, eyeing one of the two older women up as Beca looked at her with a pang of anger and jealously in her heart at her comment.

"Yeah, of course. Well I mean sure. But I don't see why you'd think something was going on between us!" Beca said trying to sound disinterested in the attractiveness of the obviously hot ginger.

"No not Miss Beale, Miss Posen," Stacie corrected, smiling mischievously in the blonde's direction. Beca breathed a sigh of relief at her wrong prediction.

After spending time staring adoring at the two older attractive teachers, Stacie broke the silence, talking to Beca but her eyes still locked on Aubrey's long legs, "Don't worry Becs, your little secret is safe with me." Stacie smiled trying to communicate her loyalty, even though Beca knew she had a track record of spreading rumours. Stacie reassuringly patted Beca on the shoulder comfortingly and dragged them back in the direction of their dorm, of where they were travelling before they got distracted.

Beca had thought Chloe and her sneaking around was well planned and subtle but apparently not. Thankfully Stacie was a whole league ahead of everyone else when it came to putting two and two together. So luckily they had some time before others might start to find out about their arrangement. Plus Beca might still be able to change Stacie's mind with a cunning trick or two. They just needed to be extra careful from now on.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. There no omit in this one, but I promise there will be next chapter :) enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 5, I've been busy (I think...). I hope this will make up for the wait :) please keep reading and reviewing; it means a lot to me!**

* * *

"Beca, get out the bathroom! Some of us have faces too!" Stacie moaned, rapping on the door with her clenched fist. On the other side of the door, stood the small brunette ignoring her roommate's attempt to cease the bathroom; she'd only been in here for a few minutes. Beca stared at her now primped reflection, huffing over having to go to the party this evening. Stacie had yet again twisted her arm (quite literally) into attending with her to a fellow Barden student's off campus party. All Beca craved to do tonight was to snack on chips and dip and create a few more mixes before falling into a content sleep of over 10 hours. But instead she was going to this rowdy party trying to avoid the gaze and approach of the slightly perverted freshman boys.

_If I'm going to this dumb party, I might as well make an effort_ Beca had thought after Stacie had persuaded the helpless brunette into going; so she eventually decided on what outfit to wear and how to apply the many strokes of her makeup.

Stacie sounded as if she had given up on demanding access into the bathroom as the constant drone of desperate hands banging on wood had stopped. But the complete opposite had happened as Stacie soon barged into the bathroom having had enough with Beca ogling herself in the mirror for what she thought was too long. Stacie walked in with purpose, forcefully elbowing the feebler of the two brunette's out of the way, claiming the mirror on the wall above the sink and the entire bathroom for herself, like a baby who had been parted with their favourite toy for too long.

"I need to look fabulous if I'm going on the prowl tonight." Stacie explained, her attention fixed on her dubious attire; smearing bright red lipstick onto her pouted lips and pulling down the top of her cocktail dress even further, showing more unnecessary cleavage despite there being plenty before. Beca screwed her face up in displeasement at Stacie's crude comment and perched on the edge of the pristine bathtub waiting for Stacie to finish and this night to be over and done with.

* * *

Finally the duo had made it to the party after more protests from Beca and Stacie literally tugging Beca to the door, preventing her from running away. When they arrived, the party was in full motion, vibrant with bass heavy music and a colourful array of shirts, dresses, shoes, and hair in some cases. Beca immediately felt slightly better at the decent music choice and the lingering of liquor in the air.

The small brunette stood at the outside of the room, clutching her cup, feeling tipsy, but definitely not as drunk as the huddle of people dancing awkwardly to the pulse of the record playing through the room. Beca was never one to take part in the dancing at parties or clubs, she'd spectate instead; laughing at nerdy boys clumsy dance moves, cringing at skinny girls with too short mini skirts or dresses attempting to entice in a man by their erotic dance moves or roll her eyes at Stacie's effort to pull her into the mix of the crowd and be her wingman for the night until Stacie ceased her prey and took him or her away for the night, to be discarded like a dead carcase in the morning sun.

Since Beca hadn't been summoned by Stacie yet, the girl who was casually sipping her alcoholic beverage assumed Stacie had already striked. But she gazed through the crowd of partygoers trying to catch the taller brunette out. However, as her eyes skimmed past the many heads of different toned hair colours, her eyes dawdled over a women who was more loosened up than Beca was as she vaguely stumbled through the room gripping too tightly on her cup; her alcohol induced limbs causing some of its content to spill onto the carpet. Beca noticed the identity of the woman straight away despite her sweet bubbly demeanour now overpowered by a clumsy intoxicated one. Her once delicately rippled red hair now straw like, static ends sticking up here, there and everywhere.

Beca, along with the other students were shocked as they had never seen Miss Beale out of her work clothes before. Beca had, but only in casual wear or nothing at all. What the redhead was wearing now was completely different and it sent shivers down Beca's spine just seeing Miss Beale in this red dress that hugged her gorgeous curves in all the right places. She had obviously fuelled up with alcohol before stopping off here as her eyes were lazy, causing her to bump into the occasional student and she stunk of old vodka and pungent fruits as she drifted closer to Beca, unknowingly.

As harsh as it was, Beca was trying not to be noticed by her awfully drunk friend. But her plan sunk terribly as Chloe recognised her through psychedelic eyes, contorting her face into a surprised expression and spreading her arms out as if to be shocked by Beca's presence here. Beca gave a forced smile in return. Chloe was definitely hammered, as even though she had a bouncy personality without the enforcement of alcohol, Beca had never witnessed her gallop before, until now; colliding with Beca as she jumped towards her to make her entrance even more dramatic.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted unnecessarily loud even though they were only a few feet apart. Beca leaned back at the redhead's arrival as Chloe breathed the sour taste of alcohol in the DJ's direction.

"Hi Miss," Beca said, with this time a genuine smile on her face; the alcohol was making Chloe even cuter and irresistible than normal.

"Oh," Chloe breathed out, nodding violently and winking as she realised Beca was trying to not make their relationship too obvious,

"Hi Beca, my favourite student for no sexual related reasons what so ever!" Chloe confirmed sternly but soon giggling wildly at her attempt to go along with the plan.

Beca was never good at taking care for drunk people or knowing what to do or say to them, so she just stood their admiring Chloe's carefree state and the fact that the redhead would reorganise her boobs ever so often as the alcohol running through her bloodstream was making her restless.

"What are you doing here?" Beca questioned finally regaining her focus.

"Oh, the head sent me to check up on the party and make sure it's not getting out of hand." Chloe mumbled, giving a clumsy thumbs up as her verdict. But Beca couldn't help but think Chloe was the worst possible person to check in on the party as she was in a drunker state than most of the people here.

"Wanna dance?" Chloe said eagerly. Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe's not very well thought through idea.

"Chlo, that's not a good idea. We're in public remember." Chloe pouted sadly at Beca's refusal, but the older woman would defy giving up just yet.

"Well, I know something else we could do." Chloe suggested, catching Beca's attention with an exaggerated wink. Chloe shuffled closer, Beca now seeing how her makeup had smudged through the course of the night as Chloe slipped her hand over Beca's behind and into the back pocket of the brunette's washes out jeans.

"Chloe, you're drunk. Go home and get some rest," Beca advised, trying difficultly to resist the urge to agree with the redhead's idea.

"I'm not tired though!" Chloe whined, clasping her rouged fingernails around Beca's wrist and trying to tug her into a more secluded area or upstairs for more privacy. Beca's mind went into autopilot and followed pursuit, wanting nothing more than to have Chloe all to herself. But in Chloe's intoxicated state, she knew she would be taking advantage,

"Chloe, I can't. I'd love to, but I can't," Beca explained over the booming music but Chloe's expression just read blank, she continued, "you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage and we'd get caught. And everything would spiral out of control and I don't want to lose this," she gestured between the two of them, "I don't want that to happen."

Chloe's expression tilted into a weak smile of understanding but the alcohol was making her confused and her mind slow and rather horny. Beca looked deep into Chloe's cerulean eyes as if to communicate a inaudible sorry, but knew she was doing the right thing despite the fact she wanted to rip Chloe's dress off right there and then. The brunette turned on her heels, not making a detour to find Stacie to explain her early departure. Avoiding the clump of people dotted around the almost claustrophobic room dancing, she left the party without another word.

* * *

An hour had passed since Beca had left the party and arrived back at her dorm but she hasn't successful fallen asleep yet due to the alcohol still running through her body, keeping her alert but simultaneously tired.

But as she was drifting asleep, a knock sounded at the door.

"Damn you Stacie, forgetting your keys again" Beca thought as she pulled herself out of bed to answer the door. But however, as Beca opened the door, a pair of soft lips collided with her own and she was pushed back by the force of the intruding person. Beca knew these lips and the hands raking through her chestnut hair and when she opened her eyes to witness the person, it only confirmed her guess.

"Chloe, what-" Beca asked against the redhead's biting lips, but the words were merely unheard as Chloe was putting so much ferocity into the kiss it was impossible to speak let alone in the intensity of Chloe's lips wrapped around hers.

"Before you ask, I'm not even drunk anymore." Chloe reassured, unlatching their heated kiss so Beca could judge for herself whether she was telling the truth or not. And she was telling the truth as instead of seeing Chloe's bright blue eyes swimming deeply in alcohol, she now saw Chloe's bright blue eyes swimming deeply in lust. Beca smiled to herself as even if Chloe did seen drunk, she wasn't going to refuse the redhead now she had her locked around her lips, back to kissing her, tongues massaging one another and teeth lubriciously biting pleasure soar lips.

Taking that Beca wasn't going to refuse her anytime soon, Chloe backed them away from the door simultaneously kicking it closed, not breaking the contact of her roaming hands and Beca's hands pulling Chloe tight by the rim of her short dress.

"I'm sorry I tried it on with you earlier," Chloe apologised between sloppy kisses, "it was stupid of me, we could of got caught," the redhead fell onto Beca's small bed dragging the brunette on top of her as the alcohol had put her in the mood for submission. Beca didn't mind Chloe's compliance one bit and ceased her advantage to crawl on top of the older woman,

"Don't. Care." Beca called inbetween laying kisses down Chloe's chest as she unzipped her tight dress; despite the fabric being tight and thin, it was still getting in the way. Of course Beca did care. She loved that Chloe wasn't only overpowered by Beca physically, but also verbally. But Beca didn't want to waste time talking, so she kept it to a minimum.

After removing Chloe's dress, being discarded on the floor, the redhead's lace bra followed suit, revealing beautifully perky breasts that Beca couldn't help but attend to. The sensation of Beca kissing and nipping her breasts was driving Chloe wild and adding with the alcohol slowly draining from her body, it made it very hard for her to remove Beca's plaid shirt without fumbling around unsuccessfully. Starting to deduce the problem Chloe was having removing her clothing as she was making frustrated noises, Beca took it in herself to remove her own clothes, shirt, jeans, underwear and all in a couple of fluid movements. Beca's eagerness was driving Chloe up the wall and her naked form wasn't helping calm the dull throbbing in her core; she was sure Beca could feel how wet she was through her damp underwear. And Beca could, and couldn't help rotate her hips against Chloe's groin, sending waves of euphoria through them both.

After finishing her fun teasing Chloe's now very erect nipples, she licked a path down Chloe's tones stomach, taking in as much skin as she could find. Beca stopped to enjoy the view of Chloe's protruding hipbones, electing a guttural groan from the older woman who was now trying to push Beca's head down to the place she needed her the most. Chuckling at Chloe's whiney attempts for more contact, Beca lowered herself further down Chloe's picturesque body stopping where her underwear guarded. But she gripped onto the material with her teeth, tugging the fabric down the redhead's thighs to her ankles. Chloe, finding Beca unbelievably attractive tonight, was lost in Beca's dominance and could feel herself getting so worked up by the tiniest of Beca's mannerisms.

Suddenly Beca jolted up from between Chloe's legs and licked her way through the redhead's soaked folds, causing Chloe to inhale sharply and exhale a low moan. But it soon turned into annoyance as Beca did not continue the process, only looked deep into Chloe's orbs as she licked her lips lustfully. Beca was taking too long for Chloe's liking, so trying to make her speed things up, the redhead fluently pushed two fingers into Beca, the brunette's eyes going wide in pleasure. Beca's expression turned into an impressed looked at Chloe's surprising actions as the older woman kept pumping her fingers into the younger woman, hoping for the same in return.

Beca finally caught on after tossing her head back in pure pleasure and painfully slowly inserted two digits into Chloe. Chloe smiled at her successful plan. The brunette's fingers soon matched Chloe's fast pace, both woman circling and twisting their digits whenever necessary. After a couple of pleasure moaning minutes of contorting fingers and grinding hips down to oblivion, both woman finally let go, cursing impossibly louder and still supplying each other whatever they needed to fulfil their highs to the fullest.

By this time, Beca had given up on caring about whether Stacie would walk unexpectedly in as she and the woman slumped besides her were utterly out of breath. Chloe was however the first to regain enough oxygen and pushed Beca off her (thank god Beca's light) hunting down her clothes from around the room, not knowing where they were due to her being so preoccupied when they first came off.

"Where's my necklace?" Beca heard Chloe say as the brunette had finally gained the ability to hear, breath and talk. Well, vaguely talk as she made a sound as if to say she didn't know, to which Chloe just rolled her eyes at.

Beca tilted her head around, propping herself up by on her elbows to face the other woman who was struggling to successfully zip up her dress and pull on her shoes, "Why don't you stay?" Beca asked through a smile, enjoying watching the redhead.

"I can't Becs. Your roommate will be back in a minute and I wouldn't wanna make things awkward and very confusing for her," Chloe said to a disappointed Beca. Chloe had given up on finding her necklace and came to crouch down by the bed Beca was sprawled out on, "And plus the bed's too small and you're definitely a 'starfisher'." Chloe confirmed, returning Beca's grin.

"You've never stuck around to find out."

"Maybe next time," Chloe replied, getting to her feet.

Beca knew her idea would never happen, but if she had mentioned staying over a couple of weeks back, Chloe would of freaked out. It was a rejection, but Beca still treasured Chloe's maybe.

"Bye Beca," Chloe said, leaning down to give Beca a peck goodbye on the shoulder, the only skin exposed, due to Beca covering herself in a blanket. Beca mumbled in protest but she knew it was pointless, so she just watched Chloe leave with a cheeky wink and a click of the door. Beca sighed deeply and slammed her face into her pillow, sad she was alone again but glad with this evenings unpredictable and spontaneous events. Maybe going to the party wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**AH IT'S HAPPENED, I've only gone and updated (finally)! Sorry for the wait, it's been a slow week so my brain was working slow too. So please read and review what you think or any ideas. **

**Until next time dear chums!**

* * *

"Beca, can I talk to you please?"

Beca stopped in the doorway as she heard this from behind, causing a collusion and grumbling of annoyance from fellow classmates. She manoeuvred past everyone trying to flee the classroom, and retreated back to her philosophy classroom to talk to the culprit of whom just called her. Checking the coast was clear and everyone had left the classroom, apart from her and her redheaded teacher, Beca sauntered towards the older woman with a cheeky grin.

"I've only got like ten minutes before my next class, but if we hurry I won't be late." Beca said in almost a whisper as she arrived at close proximity to Chloe.

Beca attempted to remove her jacket, hurry in her last sentence being the optimum word, but Chloe's hands gripped hold of the garment she was trying to remove, as if to gain Beca's attention.

"Believe it or not, I didn't call you over for another round in our so called sex games," Chloe explained, finding it really hard to resist Beca's forwardness and biting her lower lip hard as a substitute for literally pouncing onto Beca, but finally found the strength to carry on, "I actually wanted to talk to you, not rip your clothes off."

"Oh," Beca said feeling a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment wash over her, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your grades," Chloe explained, inching away from Beca slightly from their overly friendly distance between each other and showing that she was trying to be professional about what she was saying, "Normally you're a high achiever in this class, but it's become aware to me that your grades have been dropping recently."

"I wonder why that is." Beca smirked, crooking an eyebrow at the redhead who was definitely the cause of her poor grades. But Chloe merely rolled her eyes at Beca's attempt to shift the blame.

"So consequently, after talking to the head about your grades, we have decided that I am going to tutor you once or twice a week to get your grades up to par again." Chloe told Beca, who thought this idea was a terrible one.

"No offence Miss, but that really won't help. Especially if you're going to tutor me." Beca warned, knowing all too well that when she was around the redhead, her concentration was out the window.

"Well, we're going to have to work extra hard then." Chloe said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Fine." Beca sighed in defeat, but deep down actually liking the idea as it meant she wouldn't have to sneak around to see Chloe and wouldn't have to lie when people asked where she was going; well not so much.

"Ok, so I will see you tomorrow at 5pm in the library." The redhead confirmed. Beca made a mental note of the date. The two of them in a public place together without making unnecessary contact or flirtatious banter was going to be hard, but Beca liked a challenge.

Beca watched as Chloe took a seat behind her desk collecting papers and hunting through drawers for items she needed for her next class. Soon the redhead looked up, noticing Beca was still there in the same spot as before she started organising her desk.

"Beca," Chloe called, ceasing Beca's attention, causing her eyes to break contact with the whiteboard behind her desk that she was mind numbingly staring at. Beca looked at her questionably,

"I think your ten minutes are up," Chloe said, pointing to the clock above her head, her eyes not lifting off the page she was scanning through, though a small grin was visible on her face.

Realising she was being her unpunctual self, Beca slowly walked out the room, her eyes snapping away from where Chloe sat attentively at her desk. She headed off to her next class, feeling vaguely optimistic about their study session tomorrow.

* * *

It was a couple of minutes to five according to Beca's illuminated screen of her phone as she dawdled towards the library. She had long finished her lessons for the day, giving her enough time to rest and eat before she journeyed towards the library. She received a knowing smirk from Stacie as she told her roommate truthfully where she was off to this afternoon.

Beca's black painted fingernails clutched around the door handle, pulling the door open, revealing the entrance of the university library. She hadn't ventured in here very often as she tried to avoid studying as much as possible, so the size and layout of the library was still new to her. Thousands of books were stacked neatly in alphabetical order along the many tall shelves that covers the tall walls of the library. Dotted around the room were tables and sofas for studying at and smaller shelves of books containing all sorts of genres. Beca walked deeper in the mist of books and overachieving students who liked to study in their free time, hunting for Chloe, her study partner. Soon she saw the cheery redhead who was flagging Beca down with a huge wave. She was sat near the back of the library on a wooden table awaiting the younger woman's arrival.

"Hey," Chloe welcomed as she pulled out Beca a seat beside her, the brunette took it and glanced around the room with her nose turned up in disapproval.

"It's smells like gone off paper and old people." Beca snarled, but Chloe just laughed at Beca's disliking to the library.

"Well get used to it, as we're going to be in here for the next two hours." Chloe said, knowing Beca wanted to be anywhere else but here; but maybe her presence would brighten the brunette's mood. Beca smiled weakly and sat back in her chair waiting for knowledge as if it was just going to magically appear in her head.

"Where's your books?" Chloe asked.

"It's a library. I think they have philosophy books in here." Beca replied as if it was blatantly obvious why she didn't bring them.

"Ok," Chloe huffed, knowing this was going to be hard work. Chloe soon got up and walked over to a shelf Beca assumed was the philosophy section and perused the shelf for wanted textbooks. Beca knew this was going to be tedious but having Chloe here, who was now bending down to find a book, consequently showing her voluptuous ass perfectly in a tight pair of jeans the was wearing, was a definite bonus.

Chloe soon arrived back at the table slamming a hefty pile of books on the table and sat down. She slided the book on the top of the stack towards Beca,

"Page 394," Chloe instructed, flicking through another book herself. Beca grabbed the book and went page hunting.

"Wait, I'm confused," Beca stated, "I swear you're not allowed to talk in a library?."

"Yeah, that is why we are sat at the back, away from the librarian." Chloe replied her eyes fluttering around the room for a glimpse of the old librarian, "And plus, I have authority."

Beca just laughed at Chloe's statement. She finally found the right page, Chloe soon pointing at words and pictures on the page, explaining facts and knowledge, encouraging Beca to take notes.

* * *

Surprisingly Beca was highly attentive through their study session until her brain could not take no more, feeling filled to the brim with important information.

"Okay, I'm going to stop there because your eyes have glazed over," Chloe joked as she closed one of the many books sprawled across the table; she was feeling pretty exhausted herself.

"Sorry," Beca apologised, looking through her pages after pages of notes, that now didn't make any sense; oh well.

"Don't be sorry, you worked pretty hard for own first session."

"I almost forgot we have more of this next week. Thanks for reminding me." Beca moaned.

"Don't try and denied you had fun Becs. I could see it in your tiny eyes." Chloe teased with a smile, pointing at the younger woman's murky blue orbs.

"No," the brunette corrected, "that was because you're here."

"Oh stop it, you'll make we blush." Chloe joked, touching her cheeks to accentuate her act. But Beca wasn't joking.

"I'm going to the toilet. Feel free to do some extra studying, I know you want to." Chloe said, pulling herself up from her seat and stretched out like a cat, spreading her arms wide as she strolled in the direction of the toilets through an arch in the wall between two tall bookcases that stood like broad guards.

Beca watched her go, pleased with her restraint so far and got up too, stretching her stiff legs only to find a leather sofa nearby that looked wildly comfortable. She dragged herself over and fell onto it in a heap feeling utterly exhausted. She tried to retrieve the time from her phone wedged in her pocket, but her action was soon cut off as she fell into a hazed sleep of pure exhaustion.

* * *

When Beca awoke from her nap, the library was dark but lit in places by bright moonlight piercing through the windows and it was much more uninhabited, causing no sound what so ever apart from the noise of her calm breathing and the occasional guttural noise from beside her. She turned her head towards the source of the only other noise and saw the steady rise and fall of the redhead of whom she had spent the past hours with, her eyes limply shut, on the edge of unconsciousness alike Beca was moments before.

Slowly Beca got up, trying not to wake Chloe as she looked way too peaceful and way too adorable when she was asleep, snoring quietly. She walked through the librarian, hoping not to make her footsteps creak, not wanting to break the constant silence and looked around for other people, even though it seems pretty late. There was no sign of the librarian either which seems strange as Beca thought this lady looked as it she slept on a mound of classic literature in the corner of this spacious room.

_It mustn't be that late_, Beca thought, feeling as if her eyes were closed for merely minutes. But when she checked the time on her phone, she discovered she was wrong. The digital clock red 11:27. She had been asleep for more or less 4 hours.

Beca hurried to the entrance of the library, she had strutted through over 6 hours ago and her stomach dropped. They were locked in. She tugged the door to double check but it wouldn't budge loose. They were turn the key and leave locked in. How the hell could this of happened?

"Fuck!" Beca shouted in annoyance, staring disapprovingly at the authors names on the shelves as if this incident was their faults; this did sound like a plot from a novel after all. Her loud protest however had disturbed Chloe from her slumber, causing the occasion snore to stop and Chloe to join in in the conscious confusion of falling asleep in the library.

Beca walked back to the sofa they had absentmindedly chosen as an adequate bed and collapsed on it in disbelief.

"We're locked in." Beca shook her head as Chloe came to terms with the occurrence. She seems not as dumbfounded as Beca was.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Beca asked, turning to Chloe, her voice sounding angry even though she didn't really mean it to.

"I fell asleep too you know." Chloe clarified.

"You went to the toilet though and... I don't remember anything after that." Beca said scratching her head in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I went to the toilet and when I came back I saw you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you as you looked so cute," Chloe began to explain, her eyes heavy from waking up so suddenly, "So I rung up Aubrey for a bit, but you still didn't wake. So I found a book and started reading and I suppose I fell asleep." Chloe finished, waving the copy of Pride and Prejudice at Beca as evidence. Beca just nodded her head in understanding.

"But I don't see why I fell asleep, it's such a good book," Chloe said just as confused as Beca but for all the wrong reasons.

"Yeah Jane Austin is a great writer and Mr Darcy is very dreamy, but the real question is how did no one notice we were still here when they locked up?" Beca quizzed, starting to lose her patience.

"I guess the librarian didn't check back here as we weren't making any noise as we were asleep." Chloe replied, throwing her guesses at Beca to try and calm her down.

"Dumb old bat." Beca muttered.

"It's not her fault. She's old and probably has a severe stigmatism in one of her eyes." Chloe joked, trying to lighten the mood, successfully bringing a smile to Beca's strained face.

"Well, can't you pick the lock of the door?" Beca asked, unconvinced with her statement herself.

"I'm a teacher, Beca. Not a criminal mastermind." Chloe said, having never tried or been taught how to pick a lock before.

"Well what do we do then?" Beca panicked, starting to run out of ideas.

"Why don't we just wait until the librarian shows up in a couple of hours." Chloe said, slouching comfortably on the sofa, feeling very calm about the whole situation, the complete opposite to how Beca was feeling.

"You mean in like 10 hours." Beca moaned.

"Calm down Beca. Be adventurous for once. You're really not the badass rebel everyone says you are." Chloe claimed, checking her rouged nails and picking fluff off her shirt due to boredom. In result of Chloe's accusation, despite it meaning to be playful, Beca took it seriously in fear of her ruined reputation and clutched a book from the small coffee table beside the sofa, launching it towards Chloe as a speechless retort. The book flew through the air, hitting Chloe square on the nose with a satisfying thump. The redhead's expression changed instantly as pain coursed from her nose and through her body, causing a brain freeze effect.

"Ouch! Maybe I was wrong." Chloe sulked, rubbing her nose to ease the pain while Beca grinned at regaining her title.

"So we have," Beca thought for a moment, "around 8 hours left of this book filled hell house, what do you want to do to kill the time?" Beca asked turning to Chloe with an expression of she'd do anything, much to the redhead's liking.

"Oh I can think of something." Chloe implied with a seductive wink, leaning closer to the younger woman. But Chloe's attempts of seduction flew right over Beca's clueless head.

"Chloe, I really don't want you to read to me." Beca pleaded. Chloe chuckled at Beca's obliviousness, her abnormally large exhale of breath tingling the tiny hairs on the back of Beca's neck as Chloe eased closer,

"I wasn't thinking of that." Chloe's words were muffled against Beca's pale skin as her lips glided across her neck, sending understanding and shivers down Beca's spine.

"Oh," Beca realised but unintentionally moaned as one of Chloe's hands brushed away the hair sprawled around Beca's neck to gain more surface for applying kisses and the other hand lazily graced down Beca's back coming to a halt by her hip, where it tickled her skin through her plaid shirt which covered her black tank top, causing the brunette's head to lull back at the contact. Beca put her hand on Chloe's knee enjoying the sensation of the redhead's lips exploring her exposed flesh, but she hungered for the lips on her own instead. Hunger taking over, making her act aggressively, she grabbed Chloe's shirt in her fists, pulling her front the seat and backing the two of them into the nearest bookcase. The ferocity of Beca's actions startled Chloe but also the impact of colliding with the uncomfortable shelves resulting in books to tumble and dive onto the floor.

Beca captured Chloe's lips with her own desirous mouth, letting all the restriction and restrain they had held in all day melt away as the kiss became sloppier and heavy breathing filled. Beca wanted to take advantage of the newly found privacy they had as her tongue manoeuvred its way into Chloe's mouth, softly exploring her mouth more, the longer their lips were latched together.

Chloe was the first to wonder her hands away from Beca's face or around her neck and tugged the brunette's already unbuttoned plaid shirt down her arms, discarding it blindly on the carpet. Next Beca's tank top was thrown off, Chloe annoyed with the amount of layers the brunette's had wore. Layers were difficult to tear off swiftly without doing anything else, let alone trying to take them off when your head was spinning with lust and your face was preoccupied kissing another. But she did it and was rewarded with a low moan from Beca as she clawed her way down the smalls of the brunette's back leaving it red and bruised. Beca disconnected their lips, feeling breathless with oxygen deprivation and lay small pecks around Chloe's jaws and down her neck; the limit of contact, making Chloe wild with want. Beca began to unbutton Chloe's blouse, kissing more of her tanned skin, the more buttons she undid. Chloe's blouse soon joined Beca's clothes carelessly abandoned on the floor. Beca's mouth hovered at the horizontal line in between where Chloe's hipbones lay, being incredibly close to where Chloe needed her the most, already. Chloe consequently attempted to weakly push Beca's head further down her body but Beca didn't comply to her neediness. Instead, retreated north and returned her mouth back to Chloe's and her tongue back to teasingly massaging the redhead's.

But she didn't ignore Chloe's pleas completely and moved her leg up in between Chloe's slender ones until her knee came into contact with Chloe's heated center, eliciting a loud muffled moan of shock and pleasure into Beca's mouth. Beca lowered her knee much to Chloe's dismay but soon raised it again, sending another chill up Chloe's body, making the redhead want more. So Chloe waited for Beca's knees to rhythmically meet her center again and when it did, she ground her hips down on it in a frantic motion, loving the wave of pleasure it gave, even through her thick jeans. The jeans had to go. And Beca's too.

"Take them off." Chloe grunted, her voice croaky. She unfastened the buttons and zips of her own and pulling them down only to kick them off; them falling randomly onto a chair not too far away. Beca followed suit with her own jeans, giving in wholeheartedly to the demanding tone in Chloe's voice.

Chloe smiled at the speed of their undressing and wasted no time in grabbing beca's ass and pulling her back to her body, pushing their pulsing centers together and enjoying Beca's plush butt in her grasp. They both craved the same amount of contact as before, and more. The only barrier between each other was their inconvenient underwear, so Beca jerked Chloe's underwear down her toned legs to her ankles and also removed her own as well afterwards. They soon looked into each other's eyes, both seeing the immense thirst they had for the other, Chloe tugging on her lower lip attractively, in anticipation of Beca's next move.

Before she did anything drastic that sent Chloe over the edge too quickly, Beca wanted to enjoy this moment (they had over 8 hours until the thought of getting caught would become reality). But Chloe wanted the complete opposite. Wrapped up in the feeling of wanting Beca close to herself, she pulled Beca in, like before, but this time with nothing in the way to restrict their pleasure. The moment their heated centers touched, skin on skin, flesh touching flesh, it sent ripples of moans from Chloe mouth and caused Beca to rotate her own hips further into the redheads, wanting the sparks between them to turn into electricity. Chloe had attached her mouth onto Beca's neck, in result of the pleasure coursing through them as their hips jerked in random shapes. That feeling, multiplied with the feeling of Beca's stubby nails scratching their way down Chloe's sides, made the redhead bite harder on Beca's neck, definitely causing a hickey, which sat nicely with slowly healing inflammations of skin that Chloe had previously applied many pleasure filled events like this ago.

Seeing how close Chloe was to letting it all go just from Beca's motion of hips, she removed the pressure from Chloe's, electing an irritated moan from the redhead and leaving a damp, hot patch on Beca's groin from where it was previously pressed up against Chloe's, communicating how turned on Chloe was at this moment.

Chloe's irritated moan was short lived as Beca quickly applied two fingers deep into the redhead, removing them and reentering them promptly afterwards. This new, more effective motion caused even louder and duplicated groans from the redhead, making her hand fly out to grab something to steady herself, as her knees felt as if they were going to buckle any moment, but the hand merely knocked off even more books onto the floor in a sex filled rage.

Beca's eyes slowly wondered up Chloe's body, enjoying her curves, tanned flesh and the way her stomach clenched to the rhythm of the brunette's intruding fingers plunging inside her. Beca realised as she panned up the redhead's body she had left Chloe's breast unattended, still clasped in a black bra, due to the fact they were so wrapped up in each other's lips. So as Chloe was pushed nearer and nearer to the edge of oblivion by Beca's skilled digits, the brunette clumsily kneaded the soft mounds of flesh through its material casing, sending bigger waves of delight through her body, causing it to shake and sweat out of pleasure and endurance.

A few more deeper and contorting thrusts later, Chloe was knocked over the edge into climax, loudly whimpering and running one hand of her nails through Beca's hair in pure bliss, making it messy and knotty, the other still gripping hold of a wooden shelf on the bookcase.

As she came down from her high, she left no room for small talk between the two of them. Her eyes had been shut tightly enjoying the moment, but when they snapped back open, they were narrow, filled with want, lecherousness and dominance. She pushed Beca back, freeing herself from the uncomfortable confinement and reattached their soar lips, hungrily, as she eased Beca down onto the sofa they had claimed for a bed. Chloe got down to business as Beca had already endured a lot of teasing today.

The redhead began to lay chaste kisses down Beca's pale figure, starting at her lips, down past her clad breasts, finally around the area that proved most sensitive as Beca's slight purrs turned into abrupt whimpers as she arrived there. She could feel the heat emitting from Beca's depth and it only enticed Chloe more. By this time Beca had hitched her legs around Chloe's neck, pulling her close in want of contact. And Chloe couldn't resist, gliding her tongue through the valley of Beca's folds, teasing her to the best of her ability. She brought a hand to join her skilled mouth and used it to rub random circles on the brunette's clit as her tongue plunged deep inside the woman below her; trying to please her much as possible. And she was doing that successfully, as Beca dug her nails into Chloe's head, weaving her fingers into her ginger locks, feeling she needed something to grab hold of as she felt her climax nearing. Beca's breath became more jagged and so did Chloe's as she worked harder and licked and flicked inside Beca as her hand worked in irregular patterns. That alone threw Beca into a toe curling climax, helped also by the fact that Beca could hear Chloe moaning, quieter than Beca's guttural pants and groans, because she was enjoying the sensation and taste of Beca in her mouth.

Beca was absolutely exhausted when her high had finally reluctantly disappeared and the fact that Chloe pulled her into a passionate, oxygen wrenching kiss, only worsened her state; making her absolutely enervated, almost narcoleptic. Chloe climbed off Beca with a definite grin pinned to her face and pulled on her underwear and readjusted her bra as it had become askew since things got heated and Beca became grabby.

"Glad you could rejoin us." Chloe said as Beca pulled herself off the sofa, now recovered. She smiled at Chloe's already vivid demeanour and stumbled over to the clumsy pile of discarded clothes. Pulling on her own underwear she collected Chloe's shirt and jeans and tossed them in a bundle towards Chloe, who was kindly reorganising the books that had previous fallen onto their rightful shelves. The clothes hit her with little impact and fell onto the floor beside her, discarding the content of Chloe's front jean pocket from its hiding place. Beca went to pick it up, noticing it was a key with the letter "L" written on it in with permanent marker.

"Why does it have L on it?" Beca asked, looking at Chloe quizzically, despite feeling somewhat nosey,

"It doesn't stand for library does it?" Beca joked, thinking it would be funny and ironic if Chloe had had the library key all along. But her hunch didn't seem to be that long off, as when she looked at Chloe, the redheads express was regretful and apologetic.

"Sorry Beca, I kind of forgot and I didn't see the point of telling you I had the key once we woke up and you had me pressed up against that bookshelf." Chloe said. Beca had her mouth agape but words didn't come out. She did have a good time but couldn't help thinking it was a petty way of getting her alone.

"Well at least I don't have to spend the next 7 hours with you now." Beca replied with a smile, realising she'd probably do the same if she was in Chloe's shoes. They both got dressed in silence until Beca sat back down on the sofa,

"By the way," Beca started gaining Chloe's attention, "you snore." She finished with a smile. But it was soon wiped clean off when Chloe threw a book at her face. Beca turned to Chloe looking shocked yet slightly turned on.

"Karma's a bitch Miss Mitchell. And there's more where that came from," Chloe loosely threatened.

"Oi! Don't you go falling asleep on me!" Chloe hollered, as Beca's eyes lazily closed. But it was too late, Beca was already out like a light.

Chloe merely rolled her eyes as she walked to the entrance door, key in hand. She turned the lock successfully, strutted back to the sleeping brunette, contemplating whether to leave her here alone until the librarian came along, where the deceivingly innocent freshman would have a lot of explaining to do. But she opted for the kinder option, placing the key on the arm of the sofa, visible to Beca whenever she woke up. Chloe leant down, softly kissing Beca goodbye on the forehead and walked out the library door in the early hours of the quiet Saturday morning, leaving the shenanigan filled night and Beca behind in her wake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been on holiday with no wifi (argh)! I will try and make it up to you guys by (hopefully) a next chapter soon; not making any promises though...**

**Hope you enjoy and keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Beca mumbled angrily to herself as she turned the corner getting closer to her destination. She couldn't believe this was happening. The sun was beating down on the petite brunette, but fortunately there was a gentle breeze approaching from the left as she reluctantly walked the journey to the gym.

She hated most forms of exercise; the worst of the worst being the gym. And you could tell she hated it by her heavy footed walk, kicking the occasional stone as she went by and she felt weirdly uncomfortable in the form fitting clothing that clinged tightly to her body. But she was never going to back down or otherwise she'd have an angry Stacie to deal with and she would have failed herself; her worst critic, the person who looked back in the mirror. Plus, it was probably a good idea to go as she felt guilty sharing that pepperoni pizza last night; she had eaten most of it and she also felt self-conscious as Stacie had said that she was getting a small food baby.

But there was no going back now as she pushed open the glass doors, entering the building, walking briskly past the front desk. A beefy stocky man sat behind it. She walked into the locker room, checking the sign on the door attentively to avoid an awkward and embarrassing mistake. Stuffing her bag filled with shampoo and a change of clean clothes into a annoyingly small locker, she slung her towel over her shoulder, looking professional and prepared herself to go pump some iron.

As she dawdled into the gym, the overpowering smell of sweat and metal flew into her nostrils. As she journeyed deeper into the white room with a long mirrored wall that looked never ending, she felt even more out of place. Most people in here were almost twice the size of the intimidated brunette and were deeply tanned, contrasting with her ghostly white complexion. The equipments dotted around the large room looked more like instruments of toture nothing like those to help increase your muscle size. This didn't help Beca decide what machine to use first.

She decided on the safest opinion: a treadmill. That was pretty much the only machine she would be able to identify in this room as she screwed her face up at passing bulky silver machines. She soon found the treadmills. There were only two and one was already occupied, this consequenting in her casual walk to become brisk, so no one else would claim it before her, causing the brunette to have to reluctantly use something else.

But as she walked closer to the machines she noticed the woman of whom was purely focused on her running on the treadmill. Beca smirked wildly as she watched the woman run, her red hair that had been pulled into a ponytail, swishing around, her vivid blue eyes narrowed and beads of sweat tumbling down her neck towards the encasement of tight clothing she was wearing.

"Are you stalking me?" Beca questioned, capturing the redheads attention and her spreading smile as she recognised the smaller woman immediately.

"Beca!" Chloe said, surprise running through her voice, obviously she thought the gym was not Beca's scene, "I think you'll find I was here before you. So, you're the one doing the stalking."

"I don't stalk." Beca claimed, quirking her eyebrow up in protest.

"I beg to differ. Recount the night two weeks ago at mine." Chloe spoke with such ease, despite the fact her body was running at such a pace and her voice didn't even sound laboured nor did she break eye contact with Beca, confident she would not stumble or fall.

Beca tried to remember that night. It was as if her mind was scouring through files after files of memories to find it. And she soon did find it; remembrance flooding back to her swiftly.

It was after her lessons had all finished for the day. She had seen Chloe earlier and had asked when she would be home so Beca could pay her a little visit. Chloe had said she was going shopping straight after school. So Beca had turned up unintentionally early at the redhead's apartment; not realising how early she actually was. Chloe finally got back to her apartment, to find Beca sat outside her front door waiting patiently, for what seemed like hours to the now tired brunette.

"That was not stalking." Beca finally replied, trying to reason with the other woman.

"You waited outside for a solid two hours. If that's not stalking, I don't know what is." Chloe debated, still running.

"It wasn't that long." Beca said, maybe she did sound a little creepy, "and plus, I was only one time."

"One too many Beca."

Beca gave up reasoning with the redhead and decided to not rise up to it and actually do what she come here to. She dangled her towel on the side of the treadmill and walked precariously onto it. Gazing at the control panel, she punched in buttons hoping it would make it start reasonably slowly. It did, coming alive suddenly, causing Beca to vaguely stumble at the abruptness. Her feet soon got used to the unusual rubbery surface, in enough time as it quickened its pace, resulting in a respectable jog from the brunette.

"So what brings you to the gym Beca?"

"Oh, I'm here all the time, you know. Pumping some iron, working on my abs." Beca said, not turning to look at Chloe as it would knock her concentration but patted her stomach in unison with her reply.

"We both know that's not true." Chloe laughed as Beca was making it blatantly obvious she didn't work out monthly, let alone weekly due to her strange running technique and deep panting even though she'd only started running a couple of minutes ago. She prodded further with her accusations.

"Did you eat too much Taco Bell, is that your reason?

"No," Beca started but soon faltered at finding a sufficient excuse, "yes."

"Well you've got a long way to go Becs. And a measly two minutes on the treadmill isn't going to do anything."

"You sound like a personal trainer." Beca moaned, feeling the ache in her legs already.

"No back chat Sergeant Mitchell. Head down and run!" Chloe barked, lowering her tone and sugar coating it with authority.

"Yes Sir!" Beca cheekily chanted, complete with a salute, earning a scowled look from the older woman, which actually successfully motived Beca to keep on running.

It felt like Beca had been running for a long time until her leg muscles were screaming out to her in searing pain to stop running. She pressed a few buttons and the treadmill slowed down, eventually coming to a halt, so she could take a well deserved breather. This breather gave Beca enough time to check out Chloe, of whom was still running beside her as the now sweaty brunette had been too focused to opt a glance over to the other redhead while she had been exercising. Chloe was dressed in form fitting clothing, a tight dark blue strap top and grey gym tights. Both items were clinging to her body, showing her delicate curves and accentuating her perky backside, which Beca could not take her eyes from as it tensed and slightly jiggled as the redhead ran. Chloe looked as if she came to the gym regularly or had a very high metabolism as her arms and legs looked strong but not chunky; just with defined muscles and tanned skin wrapped around them.

Chloe eventually came to a halt with her perpetual running, walking off the treadmill to join Beca who didn't want to remount the machine again since her muscles were still burning. Chloe took a glug from her water bottle staring intently at Beca.

"How's the study sessions going?"

"They're okay. The teacher's kind of scary, so definitely motivating." Beca replied, looking scared just thinking if the woman.

"That's good."

Since their last fiasco in the library, Chloe had thought it was for the best that beca would get a new teacher for her needed study session; she had only managed one session, and they were supposed to meet twice a week. Her or Beca ceasing advantage of each other during or after a lesson was seen as unprofessional and unethical to Chloe; despite the fact their whole arrangement was the definition of that. It would be the best for everyone in the long term and Beca would finally understand and agree with her decision when she got the grades she wanted. Beca didn't like Chloe's decision one bit when the redhead had told her, liking that they could spend time with each other without the lying and sneaking around. But that was part of the fun.

"But she's old and doesn't give me the kind of rewards you do after we've finished the session." Beca moped, making Chloe feel good about her teaching abilities, even though they were beyond unethical when the certain brunette was involved.

"Yeah well, not all teachers can be like me."

"No," Beca said, a frown visible on her face. But it soon turned into a mischievous grin, "but that would be great. But my concentration levels would be even lower than normal and I would be exhausted all the time."

"Wishes may come true Beca." Chloe teased.

"Lets hope so. But while we wait, feel free to clone yourself. I could have a Chloe Beale for everyday of the week." Beca ranted, excitement running through her voice at her ideal teaching experience. Chloe merely rolled her eyes trying hard to conceal her smile at the brunette's cheeky grin and wink; the petite woman becoming undeniably cuter by the second.

The two woman stood in a comfortable silence, catching their breath, drinking from water bottles and dabbing their moist skin with absorbent towels, feeling colder as the droplets were swept away. Beca did have to admit she was enjoying herself, the redhead's encouraging words, presence and heartwarming smile, deeply helping her inaudible argument in favour of the gym.

Beca decided she would subtly thank the redhead for her help, not feeding Chloe's pride too much. She turned to speak to the woman but the redhead was pouring over something much more interesting. Beca followed Chloe's line of thoroughly engaged eyesight and noticed it landed upon a woman on the other side of the gym. Beca would have been less offended if the woman wasn't attractive, Chloe's eyes just happening to innocently land on her figure, for a moment and soon fluttering onwards. But the redhead was profoundly engrossed by the woman, and the woman on the receiving end of Chloe's intrigued orbs was attractive after all. She looked like the typical woman who would be on a billboard for the latest sportswear commercial, toned abs, tanned body, small figure and a nice ass, to Beca's disappointment. The lady's ass was the one feature Chloe could not peel her eyes off, a guttural mumble that sounded a lot like "Damn" seeped from Chloe's mouth as the woman bend down, stretching before her exercise and displaying her butt perfectly. Beca had to admit she was hot, but this had to stop.

"Chloe!" Beca snapped through gritted teeth, trying to tear Chloe from her daydream. Chloe connected her gaze with Beca's, raising her eyebrows in an innocent manner. But Beca could see straight through her act.

"What?" Chloe pondered, her voice reflecting her guiltless expression.

"Oh nothing." Beca said feeling annoyed at Chloe's attempt to hide the fact she was practically drooling over the woman across the room.

Chloe looked at Beca questionably, reading her peeved look and then to the woman she was happily gazing at before. As she looked back at Beca surprise was plastered on her face.

"Oh my god Beca, you're jealous!" Chloe claimed her mouth gaping. Never had she seen Beca jealous before, but the symptoms were practically flashing off her.

Beca laughed awkwardly before replying.

"No I'm not."

"You totes are!" Chloe exclaimed, incessantly prodding Beca with her assumptions. Beca just shook her head violently in response, feeling her cheeks burn red in embarrassment. God, maybe she was jealous!

But she wouldn't let Chloe defeat her, even when the redhead had her surrounded, virtually chanting that she was jealous as she punctured each word with a mocking poke to the body.

"Chloe get off!" Beca cried, trying to shield herself from the redhead's playful pokes. The only option was to retreat, so she followed suit of her idea and ran back to the changing rooms, narrowly avoiding the passing people.

She hurried into the cream tile walled changing rooms, immediately sitting down on the bench that almost surrounded the entire room apart from the archway to the showers. Beca took off her shoes and socks, feeling trapped in them and buried her face in her towel, trying to bury the unusual feelings she had had in the gym involving the redhead.

She wasn't feeling embarrassed because Chloe was checking out the another girl, that wasn't her. She was embarrassed because she had felt jealousy towards that girl. That feeling was only supposed to occur if she had feelings for Chloe other than friends with benefits or whatever situation they were in. Chloe could look at anyone she wanted, it wasn't like the redhead and the brunette were in a relationship together. Beca hadn't claimed Chloe for her own. But what she had just experienced was new to Beca and she didn't know if she liked it. Yes, sometimes she had feelings for the colourful redhead other than lust and but she knew they were wrong to feel; primarily due to the fact the university would strongly forbid their relationship if they found out.

Beca didn't know why she was thinking so diligently into this, she didn't even know how Chloe felt towards her. For all Beca knew, Chloe could be dating someone right now and not feel she needed to tell the small brunette. A feeling of regret washed over Beca as she thought of that last comment, now it would just fester within her, eating her alive, making her doubt what she had with Chloe. But Chloe would never do that to her, Chloe was kind and thoughtful and caring. Beca didn't need to think about this relationship; only feel. They were only having fun, the extra feelings she sometimes had were just misguided and confused.

Beca decided she should go out and face the redhead, when the door flew open almost unhinging itself as someone swept in with purpose. Beca couldn't see what was happening as her head was immersed in her towel, but as she lifted her head up to see the disturbance, an intruding hand clutched her roughly around the wrist, pulling her up and away in a blur of colours and light.

She felt her legs follow obediently to the pulling force, her eyes adjusting slowly to the speed and contrast of light from shortly before. She felt the thud of something cold behind her as she collided with it and she heard a swift zipping sound like paper being removed from its envelop. The brunette's dark blue orbs soon absorbed enough light to see again.

The redhead of whom Beca was just about to seek out, was standing before Beca with a mischievous grin while she pinned down the smaller woman to the wall. Beca happened to be in a shower cubicle with the redhead, the shower curtain tightly shut, to increase privacy. Before she could ask what Chloe was doing or make any sudden movements or sounds, the redhead started peeling off her workout clothes, discarding them onto the hooks on the wall of their cubicle.

Before Beca knew it, Chloe was standing in her dainty naked form, making Beca's eyes wonder down her curves in awe. As a pool developed between her legs, she felt hot and flustered and her clothes felt unusually tight around her body. Chloe looked intently into Beca's eyes before connecting their lips together, minimising the space. All Beca's doubt whizzing around in her head, melted away as Chloe's soft lips found hers and passionately mounded against them. Soon, tongues were weaving into each other's mouths and Beca's hands were dragging down the lean curves of Chloe's back in delight.

Chloe unhitched their lips, gliding her's up Beca's jaw and to her ear lob, softly biting on the flesh. Her hot breath tingling Beca's skin as she spoke huskily,

"We can't have a shower if you've still got your clothes on"

Chloe tugged at the bottom of Beca's top, in hope she'd get the hint. Beca did, quickly removing them, not wanting to miss a beat of what Chloe had planned.

The redhead reached her hand next to Beca who was still pushed up against the wall by Chloe herself, her other hand lazily pinning her down by her hip but Beca gave in easily as Chloe's nipple occasionally brushed her own, sending a chill down her spine. Chloe clutched the shower and the water started to trickle, eventually a downpour landed on the two women, droplets scooting down their figures as Beca this time reattached their recent kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you jealous." Chloe apologetically mumbled, still fiercely kissing the brunette. Chloe's tongue ran across Beca's bottom lip, her teeth biting at the soft flesh and tugging slightly. This caused Beca to moan her answer, a string of word that sounded vaguely like "that's okay" to Chloe.

Chloe waited until their tongue battle was over and they needed air, to speak her next comment.

"It's not okay." She said, lifting Beca's chin and looking into her eyes, pristine blue meeting sultry navy. Beca just smiled at Chloe's thoughtfulness.

"If it's any consolation, your ass is pretty cute." Chloe continued, practically growling as she squeezed Beca's butt with her outstretched hands for effect.

_Cute?_ Beca thought, "Wow, you really know how to charm a girl, comparing their ass to a cuddly dog." Beca said, half amused, half annoyed.

"I only said it because it matches your personality." Chloe chuckled, knowing exactly how to get Beca annoyed.

"You're really not winning today."

The redhead quirked her eyebrow in protest and slowly laid kisses past Beca's jaw, down her neck, staying longer on Beca's sensitive spots and down to the intruding valley to breasts.

"Let me make it up to you." Chloe whispered, barely audible as she concentrated her attention on the mounds of flesh before her. She left a small circle of saliva around Beca's left nipple of where she had just been kissing, teasing the younger woman. Chloe's mouth soon enveloped the nipple, sucking, biting and flicking it with her tongue and teeth. Beca's moaned became noticeable as Chloe worked hard at teasing her, her left hand slowly massaging Beca's right breast.

Chloe removes her working hand and mouth to inspect her ministrations, happy with Beca's now erect nipples. She continued her recently paused journey down Beca's body, leaving a trail of invisible marks only Beca could feel, down her stomach and to her navel of where she irritatingly stopped.

By this time Chloe was on her knees on the cold floor, the water still gushing in her face. But she didn't care, she was more concerned with where Beca needed her the most. The redhead pushed her hand in between Beca's legs, attempting to separate them. Beca widened them obediently, moaning pleads as Chloe was so close to where she needed and wanted her. Chloe painstakingly ran her fingers up Beca's thigh, narrowly avoiding her heated center as she carried on down the opposite leg. She repeated this several times, much to Beca's dislike.

"Please," Beca whined huskily, and continued "Miss."

Chloe gave in as Beca must of really wanted her touch as she was using the unneeded 'miss' routine.

But Beca thought the redhead was just going to bypass her groans of want as Chloe carried on her lazy motif of running her hand up her leg, the touch alone making Beca's eyes flutter back. However, as Chloe reached the top of Beca's legs this time, she dipped a finger through the brunette's soaked folds, making her eyes clamp shut.

Seeing Beca in such ecstasy and feeling how unbelievably wet she was, Chloe couldn't help but replace her finger with her eager tongue. Running her tongue across Beca's radiating center and lapping up the brunette's tantalising juices were making both woman crazy with pleasure. Beca was pushed harder against the wall, as Chloe wriggled her tongue more forcefully around Beca's sensitive area. The icy tiles that pressed into her back left patches of freezing cold down it, but she didn't mind as it contrasted nicely with how hot and sweaty she was, due to the redhead's nimble touch. Loud groans spilled from Beca's mouth accompanied by mumbled curse words as Chloe thrusted her tongue deep into Beca. She used her skilled tongue to hit Beca's g-spot with every jab, pushing Beca closer and closer to the edge everytime.

Chloe's agile hands joined in in the pleasure making as they snaked up Beca's body landing on her breasts. The mounds of flesh were kneaded and tweaked by the redhead's slender hands adding to the immense enthralment that was about to boil over any second now. With a couple more expert thrusts from Chloe's tongue in all the right places, Beca tumbled over the edge, practically screaming. As beca hit her orgasm, pleasure coursed through her body sending shock waves down her spine, igniting fireworks inside her, making her toes involuntarily curl and cramp as the feeling was so strong.

As she came down from her high, the throaty screams and curse word entangled unintelligible sentences were silenced, in favour for heavy panting. Chloe slowly scrambled back onto her feet, coming face-to-face with Beca's, wearing a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. But Beca could not see due to her eyes were still closed, trying to savour the previous feeling as much as possible; but failing miserably. Chloe sighed contently and pushed strands on chestnut hair away from Beca's eyes, tucking them neatly behind her ears.

"Am I forgiven?" Chloe purred in Beca's ear, weakly from exhaustion. Beca's eyes slowly quivered open.

"It's a start."


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't worry, I'm not dead! Sorry for the exceptionally long wait, this chapter has been sitting around half done for a while and I finally finished it. **

**I should probably say I own none of the songs mentioned in this chapter, nor anything else apart from the storyline. Anyway, enough mumbling, on with the story!**

* * *

A dull bang sounded as Chloe clambered into her car, shutting the door behind her. She gazed into the rear view mirror, twisting it so she came face-to-face with her own tired reflection. The only real life staring back was her dazzling blue eyes, the rest of her face seemed worn out and sunken to her. The redhead sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes in attempt to revive herself from the tiredness that had slowly crept upon her after a long day at work. But really it was too late.

The car hummed into life as Chloe turned her key in the ignition, inevitably weaving her way out of the university's parking lot, in the early hours of the evening. She decided to turn the radio on as the road seemed too quiet and eery for the redhead's liking. Twisting the dial to avoid the horrible noise of static blaring through the speakers, she tuned her radio into which ever station that had a good song on at that moment. A familiar beat caught her attention, one she had heard billions of times before as the song was the most played track on her iPod. Titanium. Except it sounded different, it had an extra dimension and appeal to it. The bass could be heavier or the texture might be thicker, she didn't know, but when it came to the power building chorus she knew straight away. It was mixed with Bulletproof by La Roux. Her liking for this song was evident in the way she sang along and exaggeratedly swayed from side-to-side.

_This is a stroke of genius_, Chloe thought, making a mental note to praise the person who created this work of art. But as the song faded to the end she realised who's brilliant mind had created this track. It all seems so obvious as the DJ on the radio announced her ownership to the mix and talked radio rubbish in her quirky tone and poised expression that was all so familiar and soothing to the redhead; feeling the same relaxation and happiness as when she spoke to the woman herself. Just the thought of the girl, made the redhead's tiredness fade away imminently, exchanging the feeling for intrigue, exhilaration and a bad case of butterflies stirring in her stomach. Chewing her bottom lip, Chloe pondered whether to pay the DJ a visit. Her smile widened at the thought. Maybe she could spare a couple of minutes.

Chloe knew where the radio station was located as it belonged to the school, so it didn't take long until she pulled up in the car park and entered the building. The radio station was a murky brown colour when she opened the front door to let herself in. The room probably was originally quite large but because of there being so many shelves of CDs and records cluttered around the room, it gave the impression it was small. Pretty much every shelf was harbouring layers of dust, signifying to Chloe that either the records here were absolutely ancient or they didn't have enough money to hire a cleaner, so cleanliness was definitely out of the question. Personally, the redhead couldn't see why DJ's would want to spend any amount of time here, as it looked like a shack in the middle of nowhere that had been uninhabited for centuries. But then it hit her, this was the ultimate library of music. The mother lode of songs dating back years, way before Chloe was even born. A place for all your musical needs.

Chloe weaved her way through the room searching for the brunette DJ. She soon found her but she annoyingly wasn't alone. A tall brown haired boy was leaning over the DJ, pointing his finger at the computer screen they were huddled over for help. They seemed friendly, too friendly for Chloe's liking. A slight pang of jealously coursed through her body. The redhead tried to ignore it as she had no evidence they were close, let alone friends. But everytime she heard the brunette woman laugh enthusiastically at the boy's jokes, the jealously only got worse, stabbing the redhead repeatedly in what felt like, the heart.

Chloe removed her eyes from the loved up scene in front of her and wondered why she had bothered to come down here in the first place. Her relationship with Beca could wait, it's not like the younger woman was pining for the redhead like Chloe was for her. The teacher turned and moped off towards the door, feeling the prospects of her night to be much better at home with a glass of wine and an episode of True Blood.

But as Chloe reached the door she was stopped by a baritone voice.

"Miss Beale?" Chloe turned around to face the boy she had only just met, but immediately gained a large hatred for. To make matters worse he had an excellent stature and was quite good looking.

"Oh hi" Chloe merely greeted. Seeing the brown haired boy's brow furrow, she decided to elaborate, "I'm just here to give Beca some classwork she missed."

The boy seemed to settle for her answer and walked past the redhead accompanied by a pleasant goodbye. Chloe only wanted to spit it back, flipping him off on the way past. She didn't.

She scowlingly watched the boy leave, making sure he did, before concentrating her attention back on Beca of whom was attentively working on the laptop. Chloe stalked from across the room towards the booth, where the DJ was sat pouting her lips absentmindedly, yet endearingly as concentration clung onto her face.

"Hey shorty" Chloe smirked, leaning against the door frame of the booth. As Beca turned towards the abrupt noise, her eyes lit up and a wide smile wiped across her face as she saw the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling somewhat honoured that Chloe was here.

"Oh, I can go if you prefer" Chloe jokingly offered, turning around as if to leave. Beca reached for Chloe, tugging the redhead's wrist in her grip so she came further into the booth.

"No no no stay. I'm just surprised to see you."

"Well I thought I'd come keep you company. In more ways that one." Chloe winked, Beca quirking her eyebrow at Chloe's blunt yet mischievous statement. But she stood corrected when Chloe brought out a bag of cheesy tortilla chips from her bag that seemed way too small to have that hiding in it unnoticeably; almost Tardis like.

"You have a thing for these." Beca said, catching the bag that Chloe threw to her.

"I have a thing for you too. Both as cheesy as the other" Chloe retorted with a teethy smile, taking a seat in a leather swivel chair next to Beca's match one.

"Just like your chat up lines." Beca winked back, both woman chuckling at their idle banter. The booth was small but cosy as it was filled with stacks of more CDs and electrical equipment Chloe didn't dare to touch in fear of breaking something.

"So who was that guy who just left?" Chloe asked trying to sound intrigued.

"Jesse, he works here too" Beca knew where this was going.

"He seems... nice." Chloe said weakly accompanied by the same enthusiasm portrayed in her smile. Nice was the last word she was thinking of, her mind overpowered by words like clingy, dull, bigheaded, arrogant or words that rhymed with passpole or trickdead. But she refused to let them invade her speech for Beca's sake. Yet the brunette seemed suspicious of Chloe's comment anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll just brush past your comment trying to cover up your jealously, despite the fact it's backfiring terribly due to the smoke coming out your ears in rage." Beca didn't make eye contact with Chloe, she concentrated on the computer screen, keeping her tone casual and laid back, knowing it would spark Chloe's feisty side.

"I'm not jealous Beca." Chloe's voice was taut, sounding annoyed at the fact Beca had even thought to accuse her of such a thing; despite the fact the brunette was right on the money, "I was generally saying how nice Jesse seemed. He seems like an excellent guy with great charisma and buckets full of charm."

"You get all articulate when you're jealous you know? It's so cute." Beca laughed, discarding Chloe's answer, liking the fact Chloe was getting all hot and bothered about something that wasn't even true.

"I'm not jealous." Chloe muttered, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. But the less she and Beca talked, the more she thought about Jesse, manipulating her own mind into seeing the man as a slimy character. One that would try and pry his way in and cause unhappiness and deceitfulness. These rash thoughts only sent her rage bubbling back to the top again.

"Maybe I should be jealous." Chloe burst out, gaining a startled expression from Beca, "I mean, he totally fancies you. The way he was trying to impress you, making you laugh and getting on your good side."

But Beca merely rolled her eyes at Chloe's unneeded fear for rivalry "A swift kick to the balls should put him off me, right? And plus you shouldn't be jealous as I'm not interested in him. I'm with you." And there it was, the words that made Chloe breathe a sigh of relief yet make her head spin.

It was like Beca had officially labelled their relationship. But Chloe was mazed, not sure whether they were serious now or their arrangement and friendship meant so much to Beca that she didn't want to lose it; to be honest, Beca didn't know either. Yet the phrase sat so comfortably in the air, Beca not once wishing she'd held her tongue before the words escaped from her mouth. Like it had been needed to be said for a while now. Chloe could hear the truth in Beca's words when she said them, not like the brunette was just saying them to make the redhead feel better. Sure the sentence wasn't as big of a deal as the L bomb, but to the two woman sat in the Barden radio station in the late hours of a Tuesday night, it was a big deal, resulting in a overly chuffed and content smile mirrored between the two as they processed what had just happened.

Chloe was the first to break the silence of grins and occasion glances in each others direction, feeling now stupid that she had been spinning around on her chair for the past five minutes childishly, while Beca worked obviously behind her.

"I listened to your show."

"Oh that's why you're here." Beca stole her attention away from the brightly lit computer screen in front of her.

"Partly. But I really liked it."

"Thanks." Beca's gratitude was genuine, as it showed in her eyes when she spun around to face the redhead, ribbons of brunette hair flailing behind her, her own orbs soon connecting with Chloe's, causing raging smiles to appear on both faces.

'You should make a CD for me with your mixes on." Chloe proposed

"Really? Not many people compliment my music" Beca replied, with a mixture of sorrow but excitement evident in her voice as Chloe was a fan of her music. The redhead grabbed hold of the armrest on Beca's swivel chair and pulled. Hoping it would pull Beca closer to her, but it instead pulled her closer to Beca, causing a giggled splutter of shock to elude from her mouth. Beca looked up in confusion, only to find Chloe's chair directly opposite hers, their legs intertwined in the confinement and their faces merely inches away from one another.

"Well, I think people should compliment your work more often," Chloe said, a slight tone of annoyance noticeable in her voice. Their locked eyeline faded as both woman gazed at the others lips, hungrily. Chloe bit her lip, resisting only momentarily, to finish her sentence, "because you're really talented Beca." As soon as Chloe spoke that last word, her head moved nearer to Beca's, capturing her lips with her own, softly yet strongly. The kiss did not become heated or needy, the longer their lips spent together. It was slow, sensual and filled with Beca's hands wrapped around Chloe's neck, wafting the redhead's sweet perfume through the air, bringing her closer, despite they could go no closer. Chests were heaving and their foreheads rested against one another when their lips finally detached. Chloe leaned back with a sigh and a smile.

"So P Diddy do you want some help with creating the next smash hit or what?" Beca was taken aback by Chloe's offer because she had never heard of Chloe's like for music before. Her dark blue eyes were planted firmly on Chloe's plump rouge lips as they moved slenderly to talk, wanting them back on hers more and more every second they spent unoccupied.

"Don't look so surprised Miss Mitchell. I think you'll find I was a top class musician when I was at school. I was in an acapella group." Chloe said proudly.

"So that's why you became a philosophy teacher then?" Beca joked, feeling her mocking and sarcastic nature flooding back to her in a instant.

"Well obviously they had too many music teachers here, so I had to call upon one of my other many talents." Chloe explained, causing a mockingly sympathetic nod from Beca that wasn't deliberately intended.

"Chloe, playing guitar hero in your spare time doesn't class you as a 'top musician'"

"Shut up and let me help Short Ass." Chloe said with authority, throwing Beca away from her, pushing her feet against the brunette's chair, sending her flying back a couple meters away with a sore squeak from the chair's wheels.

"Ok fine," Beca gave up, "go and find records with the same chord progression and I'll try and fit them together." She couldn't believe she was letting Chloe do this. It was like letting a lion into a deer sanctuary; blinding it with choice and overwhelming frenzy.

"Alright captain." Chloe turned out the booth on her crusade for CDs.

"Show me what you've got Beale." Beca hollered out the booth. Responsively, Chloe wiggled her ass repeatedly in Beca's direction, then brought her hand down to smack it and turned her head over to Beca and winked exuberantly. The brunette who had a clear view of the display, laughed wholeheartedly at the fact Chloe didn't know what strong effect the redhead had on her. Yet again, Beca was sure she was aware; wondering how the redhead could make her go weak at the knees, cause her insides to bubble salaciously and switch her mind from calm conventional mode into an overdrive of barbarian desire, by just the smallest of demeanors.

Beca was finding it tough to concentrate on finishing her mix when all she could do was fixate herself with the redhead in the other room. Chloe had been scrutinising the shelves for the perfect records for a while now, eager to prove to Beca she could do a good job. She'd wonder around the room, picking up the occasion contending record, scanning it diligently for a while with a riveted expression that Beca found very adorable, before most likely placing it back on the shelve, continuing her hunt and sporadically humming a tune as she perused.

By now, Chloe had collected a substantial amount of CDs in the cradle of her arms and Beca was athirst to take a peak at her selection. So the brunette scurried over towards Chloe who had her back facing Beca. As Beca got closer she just wanted to reach out and touch the redhead, but she tried to stay restrained and quiet, apart from the hefty grin plastered on her face. Chloe, of whom was so engrossed in the range of music in front of her, didn't notice Beca's light step or muffled giggle untwined shallow breathing as the brunette inches closer to her. She only noticed when Beca clutched her small hands on Chloe's hips, causing the redhead to jump out of her skin with a strangled cry of shock. Her grip loosened on the bundle in her arms, but luckily none of them topples onto the floor.

Chloe whipped around still looking shaken up and unimpressed at the sight of Beca goofily laughing at the incident.

"You're such a bitch." Chloe said with a grumble. But Beca didn't take it to heart as she was recovered from her laughing fit and she knew Chloe wouldn't be here if she thought that way.

"Let's have a look at your pick then?" Beca asked, stepping on her tip-toes and leaning in to get a better view of the partly hiden records in Chloe's arms, the brunette partly wishing she was encased in those strong limbs instead on the lifeless discs.

Chloe simply pursed her lips and shook her head in return, holding the CDs even closer to her chest and fanning her hands out so the brunette could see less of the plastic covers.

"For me to know and you to find out." Chloe finally replied, a proud smirk revelling on her lips. But Beca only wanted to wipe that grin clean off her plush lips with her own. Chloe knew that her response and innocently playful expression would ignite the fire of Beca's desire, the redhead only not knowing whether the younger woman would let the flames roam now or later. Except right now, Beca felt no restraints. She clasped hold of Chloe's wrists; warm fingers meeting the redheads flesh causing a numbing sensation everywhere but the burning plain where Beca's padded flesh lay. Their eyes linked and it was as if a tractor beam had sucked Beca in, causing her head to lean closer to the other woman, soon attaching their craving mouths.

The two woman were lost in one another's mouth, tongues delving deep as if to find a way out, but soon abandoning all attempt of escape and soothing to the occasion lick and clatter of teeth from the other woman. The moment would of been kept moderately PG if beca hadn't of turned up the desire dial and brought her knee up to Chloe's alright heated core, causing an abrupt throaty moan to pierce through the virtually silent radio station; joined by the clatter of CDs hitting the floor as Chloe's arms went weak at Beca's divine touch. The brunette slowly rocked her knee back and forward, Chloe feeling the full effect of the sensation even with the friction and thickness of her clothing. Yet the thought of the intruding clothes, made the items feel tight and definitely unnecessary in this situation. Beca could soon tell Chloe felt this way due to the erratic movements she was making, trying to weave her hands around her body and attempt to tug her clothes off, except failing miserable as the high proximity of the brunette's body was making it very difficult. Beca decided to help her out.

Beca wasn't the strongest of girls annoyingly due to her interrupted growth spurt at an early age, so her animalistic intentions were short lives when she tried to lift Chloe on the desk behind them, feeling a scream of pain from her muscles as she did so. Chloe had found it endearing that she had even tried to exercise her strength and rewarded the attempt with a sloppy kiss as she jumped up on the desk herself.

"Luke said no sex on the desk. But I think we can make an exception." Beca said, giving Chloe a cheeky wink, the redhead smiling radiantly at the rule breaking; not that this whole situation wasn't a gigantic off limits, no go zone of rule breaking. The brunette immediately attached her lips to the redhead's neck as swift as a vampire eager for the taste of blood. Chloe slammed her head back with a hoarse groan as Beca sucked and nipped at her pulse point, chilling the tanned skin with every run of her obedient tongue. Chloe was so wrapped up in the feeling, that she hardly noticed the nimble hands belonging to the younger woman effortlessly remove her crisp shirt, the buttons flying opens to the slightest of touches. However, Chloe's tight black pencil skirt was whole other kettle of fish. Beca unhooked her lips from the now bruised area on Chloe's neck, to concentrate on removing the piece of clothing as quickly as possible. She tugged hard at the bottom of the fabric, Chloe shifting her weight to her hands so the skirt could slip off. And it did, Beca throwing it recklessly onto the floor, soon diving back in for another taste of Chloe's plump lips.

"You really should wear more sex appropriate clothing." Beca mumbled in between kisses.

"Says the one who wears tight skinny jeans all the time, which makes quick hookups in between lessons impossible." The redhead panted back. Beca's choice of outfit was always predictable; jeans and a plaid shirt. But now wasn't the time for a change in fashion heart, as all Beca could think about was the semi naked redhead that sat in front of her, prepared to cave in submissively to Beca's every word and motion.

And Beca ceased this advantage, unhooking Chloe's bra; that too joining the pencil skirt on the floor. She bit the redhead's lip in the finale of the kiss, causing a small moan to develop from the older woman as she let go. Except it soon erupted into a powerful groan as Beca circled her tongue around her sensitive nipple, making it erecter by the every passing second she spent giving it her mouths attention. The brunette reluctantly parted ways with the mounds of soft flesh, travelling south down the lean contours of Chloe's picturesque body. She made a trail of openmouthed kisses down the redhead's body, watching as Chloe's muscle tensed at the simplest of touches. As she came to Chloe's black panties she stopping all ministrations, looking up to Chloe as a signal to help her out. Chloe moved her hips up as the brunette pulled down her underwear; Beca made an effort to painstakingly slowly run her hands down her thighs in the process.

Chloe leaned backwards as Beca discarded the small item on the floor, her back soon colliding with the array of CDs on the desk, not at all bothered by the jagged surface pressing into her spine as she braced herself for what was to come next. Beca readjusted to the scene in front of her and couldn't help but smile seeing Chloe so worked up like this, watching the woman slowly trace patterns on her own hip in anticipation. But as Chloe's fingers delved lower, coming into contact with her heated center, both woman couldn't help but moan at the sight and feeling. Beca could of happily watched Chloe make herself come undone all day, but that was really her job.

So Beca grabbed the redhead's wrist, tugging it away from the place Chloe needed it the most, to the redhead's disappointment, but where Beca wanted to be the most, kissing the hand as she placed in away from any other potential foundling that was her job. The brunette leaned closer to Chloe's center, the redhead brung her legs up to lock around the DJ's neck so she couldn't move away, only finish what she started.

With one long lick of the tongue across Chloe's folds, the redhead cursed loudly because all the anticipation that had built up was finally being released. Not getting enough of the taste, Beca kept lapping up Chloe's juices as she traced patterns through her folds, stopping to get acquainted with her swollen bud. Chloe was loving the feeling of Beca's skilled tongue but she wanted more, her hands greedily pushing Beca's head further into her groin, slowly grinding her hips against the brunette's tongue.

Beca decided to turn up the volume, bringing her finger up to Chloe's clit, teasing her entrance with the tip. The redhead gasped a moan that sounded a lot like 'please', but Beca couldn't be sure as the word just turned into a vary of sex filled pants, whines and gasps. Beca could never get tired of hearing these sounds that escaped from Chloe's lips, and she only wanted to intensify them. Resulting in her plunging a slender finger into Chloe, causing the redhead's back to instantly arch obediently to the sensation. Chloe was in a sweat dripping paradise as Beca nimbly added another finger contorting and writhing them with ease and pleasure. Chloe could feel herself slowly unravelling to the intensity of the indulgence, quaking near the edge of oblivion. And with one last twist of the fingers and bite of sensitive flesh, the redhead had reached her climax and was whirling around on cloud 9.

Beca, the master of Chloe's undoing, kept her digits moving at a constant pace, helping the older woman to complete her high, listening to how her breath turned from heavy groans into shallow pants and how her chest heaved in and out in an abnormal pattern in the exhaustion of desire and satisfaction.

As Chloe came down from her high, it was like all her exhaustion was wiped away from her, feeling the lust pumping through her veins again. The redhead jumped off the desk with a astonishingly energetic enthusiasm to Beca's surprise. The brunette instantly becoming even more taken aback as the redhead practically rugby tackled her to the wall, slamming Beca with force to the cold wall, intruding the brunette's standing comfort and pinning her to the vertical slab of concrete. The more dominant woman soon began peppering Beca's neck and jaw with openmouthed kisses.

"Chlo," Beca wheezed, feeling the effect of the previous abrupt action ripple in her throat. The longer she spent under Chloe's touch, the more she would fade away into the abyss and would never be able to fight off the way too eager redhead.

"Chloe!" Beca said, this time with more force, grabbing the redheads attention, "It's late and we have school tomorrow and I wouldn't wanna get you in trouble for being snappy at your students."

There was a hint of disappointment glimmering in Chloe's eyes, but she knew Beca was right.

"That's the first time I've heard you talk of school in a positive light." Chloe said, releasing Beca from the close confinement of her pressing body. Beca did pine for the contact and warmth of Chloe's smooth skin on hers when it left, but she knew she wouldn't be able to withstand the intensity of what Chloe had in mind, without not being able to leave the comfort of her bed for at least a day afterwards.

"Well, don't get used to it." Beca chimed.

"Maybe those extra lessons are helping you after all." Beca shook her head and mouthed a 'no', leaving a sour scowl of disapproval on Chloe's face, her mind programmed into teacher mode as she walked around the room trying to find her discarded clothing. Noticing the pile of neglected CDs scattered on the floor, she scooped them up, taking a snoop at Chloe's choice of music she'd been so keen to hide earlier. 500 Miles by The Proclaimers, 212 by Azealia Banks, Private Dancer by Tina Turner, Gangster's Paradise by Coolio and Tik Tok by Ke$ha were among the collection of CDs in Beca's hands.

"I'm glad you have a good taste in music because this relationship would be over if you didn't." Beca told Chloe of whom had just pulled on her skirt, wiping her hands over it to attempt to erase the creases in the fabric.

"Thank you?" Chloe was confused by the statement. Was it a compliment. She took it anyway with a smile and added, "that's such a petty way to break up with someone."

"Oh I have loads more: you're too clingy, you don't like music full stop, you always have bad breath, you think you're funny but you're not and your eyebrows are way too distraction to have a normal conversation with you."

"It's a good job I'm flawless then. You can't get rid of me that easily." Chloe stated with a wink, pushing her shoulders back and pouting slightly as if to accentuate her flawlessness. Beca laughed at Chloe's accusation, yet couldn't help but agree with redhead, making her eyes roll for a reason Chloe thought was because she was joking with the redhead, but it was actually because Beca couldn't believe she was getting all sentiment about the woman before her; comparing her to a god like creature or nymph.

"Shall we go then?" Chloe called, finally happy with her appearance, not looking as post sexed as before. Beca snapped out of her thoughts and smiled widely at the redhead, gesturing her towards the door. The two woman retreated out the radio station, Beca making sure to lock the door behind them, or Luke would not be happy and made their way to Chloe's car outside; their hands occasionally gliding against each other and misguidedly intertwining due to how closely that walked besides one another.

The evening setting sun had disappeared and was changed in favour for the piercingly white moon when they walked up to Chloe's car patiently waiting outside in the breezy night. The car unlocked with a high pitched blip, Beca leaning forward to politely open the car door for Chloe.

"Such a gentleman." Chloe thanked as she slided into the drivers seat, Beca jokingly tipping her imaginary hat to the beautiful redhead like a chauffeur would.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back to campus?" Chloe asked, gazing up at Beca of whom was leaning against the open window of the car.

"No I'll walk. It's a nice night."

"But something could happen to you." Chloe's expression changed to concerned in a matter of seconds. The concern true, as it was reflected in the redhead's bright blue shimmering orbs

"Chloe, I'm more likely to get attacked or sexually assaulted by you today than anyone else." Beca joked,

"True true." Chloe casually said, knowing it was well in her nature.

"I'll see you later than P Diddy." Chloe hollered, buckling up with a pleasant last wink.

"Laters Miss Beale." Beca replied, patting the car's roof as she returned Chloe's comforting smile, taking in each other's presence and defined features for the last time until Chloe revved the engine and set it into gear. The car chugged away, leaving a path of smog behind as Chloe watched Beca's silhouette in the rear view mirror slowly miniaturise as she reluctantly drove further away from the brunette of whom kept the redhead's evenings and spare time adventurous and thrilling in all the right and wrong ways.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter. **

**By the way, I have nothing against Jesse (apart from he kissed Beca at the end of Pitch Perfect, not Chloe), it is just Chloe's jealous perception of him. **

**Until next time. Adieu!**


End file.
